The Fosters: The Next Generation
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: The Adams Fosters kids are all grown up with families of their own. And just like their moms did they also decide to foster to adopt. Warning: I own nothing except for my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Brandon's POV

I'm thirty three years old and I've been married to my wife, Lou for eleven years. We have two kids, one biological son, Franklin (Frankie) and one adopted daughter, Gracelynn, who we adopted when she was four. They are both ten years old now. We are also fostering a fifteen year old girl Hallianna, who we have been fostering for about three months. We are hoping to adopt her. She's a good kid and she's a great addition to our family. Hallianna was shy but she would always participate in family things, but lately she started retreating further into her shell and hiding out in her room. Lou and I aren't sure wasn't wrong with her or why she's acting the way she is but we'll get to the bottom of it and we'l help her through it.

I'm so happy and my kids bring me so much joy. I finally understand and know how much my moms actually love me, but I also understand why they always worried so much. When I became a father, I was overwhelmed with so much love and other emotions that I never thought I would or could feel.

Callie's POV

I'm thirty two years old and I've been married to my husband, AJ for ten years. We have one daughter, Elizabeth who I gave birth to eight years ago. We also have two foster daughters, Mollianne, aged thirteen and Scottlynn, aged sixteen. We are hoping to adopt Scottlynn and Mollianne even though we only took them in a few weeks ago. We are already in love with them and feel like they complete our family but first we have to help them heal. Scottlynn reminds me of me when my moms first took me in. She is so withdrawn and protective of her little sister, Mollianne, who reminds me of how Jude use to be. Except she calls Scottlynn, mom which of course Jude didn't since he knew our birth mom, but Mollianne didn't have that. Scottlynn has been the only mom/mother like figure that Mollianne knows.

Jesus' POV

I'm thirty one years and I've been married to my wife, Emma for six years. We have one daughter, Beatrice, who was born four years ago and one foster daughter, Amelia, aged thirteen. Emma and I have been fostering Amelia for almost a year now, and are in the process of adopting her. I love my wife and my daughters so much. And yes I consider Amelia my daughter. Just because her adoption isn't yet finalized doesn't mean she isn't my daughter. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that she's mine and Emma's daughter.

Mariana's POV

I'm thirty one years old and I've been married to my husband, Mat for seven years. We have two sons. William, who we adopted when he was three and Andrew, who I gave birth to six years ago. William is nine years old now and Andrew is six years old. We also have an eleven year old foster daughter, Arabella who we have been fostering for six months. She started calling me mommy about a week ago, but she is still a little weary of my husband, Mat, which is making him a little sad, broken-hearted, and discouraged. He wants so much for Arabella to be comfortable with him, but he's being patient with her and reassuring her that he'll never hurt her.

Neither one of us know why Arabella is so afraid of Mat, but she'll tell us when she's ready.

Jude's POV

I'm twenty nine years old and I've been happily married to my loving husband, Connor for six years. We have one daughter, Emmalyn, who we adopted when she was a year old and now she's four years old. We also have a fourteen year old foster daughter, Janelle. Janelle is a mute who we just started fostering a week ago. She loves Emmalyn and smiles softly at her, but she seems a little scared and weary of Connor and I.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallianna's POV

My dad died in a car accident when I was six years old, and then my mom became hooked on drugs and alcohol to cope with losing her husband. A year later when I was seven years old CPS came and took me away after learning that I was being neglected. Six months later, my mom's parental rights were terminated. I was devestated. I was hoping that she's get clean and sober for me. After all I am her daughter. That was the day I lost all hope. In what, you ask? In everything. In my mom. Humanity. The world. And most importantly, God.

My mom, dad, and I used to go to church every Sunday and pray and read the Bible everyday. I still read the Bible and prayed even after my dad died, but once I lost my mom too I gave up. I knew that God must not have been real.

Since losing my mom forever I've been in Juvie twice. The first time was shoplifting, and the second for possession of alcohol. Growing up in the foster system I've had to worry about when I'll get food and how much I'll get. I've never been in a foster home for longer than six months. I'm currently being fostered by a couple by the name of Brandon and Lou Foster. I've been with them for three months and I doubt I will be there much longer. I'll be sad when I leave because they are the nicest foster parents I've had and I want them to adopt me, but I know that won't happen.

Scottlynn's POV

My parents died in a car accident when I was three. They were bringing my little sister Mollianne, who was two days old, home from the hospital. I've been in the foster system for thirteen years. I've had to look out for myself while looking also, protecting and raising my little sister, who to this day calls me mom. But enough about the past. I hate talking about my past it just reminds me of all I've lost and been through. I'd rather forget it and just leave the past where it belongs, which is in the past.

A really nice couple by the name of Callie and AJ Foster (A/N AJ was adopted by Mike so his last name is Foster) took in my sister and I a few weeks ago and I'm grateful for that because if they didn't my sister and I would have been separated. You see it's hard for social workers to always place siblings together, especially when they are both teenagers since everyone wants babies and toddlers, not teenagers.

Mollianne's POV

My birth parents died in a car accident when I was two days old. My mom(aka my sister Scottlynn) has been raising me. I love her so much. She has always protected me from our foster parents and sometimes foster siblings. She's my hero and without her I probably would have died a long time ago.

Amelia's POV

I don't remember this, but I lived with my mom and dad for a year before they were killed. I went into the foster system, and was adopted at the age of two, but then my adoptive parents returned me because they were having a baby of their own.

My next foster parents were nice to me, but my foster dad abused his wife. When I was five (third placement), I became an almost mute because my foster dad raped me. To this day I hardly ever talk. When I was six, I was forced to cook and clean for her foster family. If I didn't they would beat me with a belt. At the age of eight, I started cutting myself as a way to release the pain of being abused, neglected, unwanted, and unloved. At the age of ten, I attempted to kill myself. Then I spent a year in a physiatric hospital, and the I spent a year on the run.

I'm currently being fostered my a couple by the name of Jesus and Emma Adams Foster. They have been fostering me for a year and are in the process of adopting me. I love them so much and I'm glad they are going to be my mom and dad. I'm also going to have a little sister, Beatrice.

Arabella's POV

My parents were only sixteen when I was born, so they gave me up for adoption. I was adopted but then my adoptive parents died when I was five. Then I went into the foster system and have been in twenty different foster homes. I have been abused, neglected, unloved, and unwanted for the last six years of my life.

I ran away from the foster system and then I was found by Mariana and Mat, who decided to foster me. They have been fostering me for six months. I started calling Mariana mommy, but I'm still a little fearful of Mat. I'm not going to say why at this moment because its still too painful to talk about or even think about.

Janelle's POV

I have been abused almost my whole life, since my parents abandoned me when I was two. I am now a mute because of all the abuse and neglect. I have been in a new foster home with Jude and Conner Adams Foster for a week. They have a four year old daughter named Emmalyn. She's cute and sweet, but I'm afraid of my foster dads. Especially after being abused by all my foster dads and almost every man whose ever been in my life. I don't understand why my social worker placed me in this house.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

In Brandon and Lou's home

It's a Saturday and Hallianna is sitting around in her room trying to prevent herself from becoming too attached since she knows that she might have to leave soon.

She hears her two foster siblings, Gracelynn and Franklin running and laughing around downstairs. She smiles softly and wishes she could be that innocent and carefree, but she is too damaged to be like that.

Meanwhile downstairs, Gracelynn and Franklin are running around playing tag when their mother says, "Grace! Frankie! If you want to play tag, you have to play in the backyard."

"Aw! But mom." The two kids protested

"Listen to your mother." Brandon tells his kids

Gracelynn and Franklin nodded, "Yes dad." Then they walk outside in the backyard and continue their game of tag.

"Is Hallianna still asleep?" Lou asked

Brandon shrugged, "I'll go check on her."

Brandon walked upstairs to Hallianna's room and knocked on the door.

"Hallie, it's me Brandon. Can I come in?" Brandon said. He knew that if Hallianna was still asleep, she wouldn't wake up from that.

Hallianna sat quietly on her bed, deciding on whether or not she wanted to let him in. After a minute, she replied softly, "Yeah, I guess."

Brandon walked in, "Are you okay, Hallie?"

Hallianna nodded, "Yes I'm fine."

"Why don't you come downstairs." Brandon suggested

"I'm good." Hallianna replied "I like my alone time."

"You've been alone practically your whole life, Hal. Don't you think it's time to socialize?" Brandon asked

Hallianna shook her head, "I said I'm fine, Brandon."

Brandon nodded, "Okay but if you decide you want to join us, don't hesitate to come downstairs."

Then he left and walked back downstairs. He sighed softly because he hoped that he and Lou could get through to Hallianna and get her to open up.

* * *

In Callie and AJ's home

"Mom." Mollianne said to Scottlynn in an effort to wake her up

Scottlynn woke up immediately and replied, "Yes baby?" She has good hearing and has trained herself to always hear Mollianne even if it's a faint whisper. Plus Scotltlynn's not a very heavy sleeper, since she is always half alert in case she needs to be on the defense and protect Mollianne.

"I'm hungry." Mollianne stated

Scottlynn nodded, "Okay let's go downstairs and I'll make you some breakfast. Maybe I'll even make enough for our foster parents and sister."

Mollianne nodded and then walked downstairs with Scottlynn. Scottlynn went into the kitchen and started cooking pancakes which were Mollianne's favorite. Scottlynn always made them for Mollianne whenever they were placed in a new foster home and this one is still relatively new.

Meanwhile Callie and AJ are in bed with their eight year old daughter Elizabeth sleeping in between them.

"Cal, do you smell food cooking?" AJ asked

Callie sniffled the air and then nodded as she looked confused, "Yeah that's strange. Maybe Scottlynn's cooking for Mollianne."

"Well if Mollianne is hungry, they can come to us." AJ replied

Callie nodded, "I know." Then she added, "You stay with Lizzie. I'll go downstairs and take over the cooking."

AJ nodded and kissed his wife. Callie kissed him back and then headed downstairs.

"Morning kiddos." Callie said when she saw Scottlynn and Mollianne "Scottlynn, sweetie, you don't have to make breakfast."

"Mollie was hungry." Scottlynn replied "I have to take care of her."

Callie shook her head, "No sweetheart you don't. You're just a kid. I'll cook breakfast."

"But..." Scottlynn protested

"No Scottlynn, it's not your job or your responsibility. You're job is to be a kid." Callie explained

Scottlynn nodded not wanting to argue anymore and risk getting in trouble, "Yes ma'am."

Scottlynn walked out of the kitchen and Callie walked in and took over cooking the pancakes.

* * *

In Jesus and Emma's home

Beatrice walked over to Amelia, "Melia, play with me."

"Okay what should we play?" Amelia asked her soon to be little sister

Beatrice thought for a minute, "Tea party."

"Okay Bea." Amelia replied

Beatrice set up her tea set and started playing tea party with her soon to be big sister. Jesus and Emma are watching from the doorway.

"Look at how sweet they are being with each other." Emma whispered to her husband

Jesus nodded, "I know. We have two of the best daughters in the world."

Beatrice and Amelia looked over to see their parents watching them.

"Mooooom! Daaaaad!" Amelia said exasperated

"What?" Emma asked "We can't help it if you and Bea are being adorable. It's so sweet how you two are playing together."

"We love you both so much." Jesus stated

"Love you too, mommy and daddy." Beatrice replied

"Yeah love you too, mom and dad." Amelia responded "By the way, when is the court hearing for my adoption?"

"In two weeks." Emma replied "Two more weeks and you'll be mine and dad's forever."

Amelia smiled, "I can't wait."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Please leave comments on what I should write for Mariana and Mat's family, and Jude and Conner's family.


	4. Chapter 4

In Mariana and Mat's home

Mariana is getting ready for work so Mat goes to wake up the kids. First, he wakes up the boys, William and Andrew without any problems and then he goes into Arabella's room to wake her up.

Mat gently shook her, "Ara, princess, it's time to wake up."

Arabella rubbed her eyes sleepily and turned to face who was waking her up. As she opened her chestnut-colored eyes and saw Mat she screamed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Help me, please! Please mommy, save me!" Arabella yelled with a look of pure terror in her eyes as she curled up into a ball and inched away from Mat.

"Mommy! Please, mommy! MOMMY!" Arabella yelled again as tears started to form in her eyes.

Mat sighed softly, "Ara, sweetie, I won't hurt you. I promise." He tried to assure the girl, but Mariana had walked in and he just decided to leave.

Mariana sat down on Arabella's bed and the little girl practically flung herself into Mariana's lap as she sobbed.

"M..mommy, I...I w...was s...so s..scar...scared." Arabella said through sobs as she hiccuped "W...Why'd y...you l...lea...leave m..me w...with M...Mat?"

"Baby, why are you afraid of Mat?" Mariana asked changing the subject

"B...be...because he...he'll h...hurt m..me." Arabella replied through sobs as she hiccuped

Mariana looked confused, "Mat won't hurt you. He loves you as his daughter. Why do you think he'll hurt you, sweetheart?"

Arabella sniffled and took a few slow, deep breaths to calm down and catch her breath, "Be...because my daddy hurt me. He made me have sex with him. Said that's what daddies and daughters who love each other do. I don't want to have s..sex with Mat. He's not my daddy, I'm not his daughter, and I don't love him." Then she begged, "Please don't leave me alone with him, mommy. I don't want Mat to be my daddy. I won't love him ever. I don't want a daddy all I want is you, mommy."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry your dad hurt you like that. I can't imagine what that must have been like or how much it must have hurt, but Mat will never do that to you. He will never do that to you. That's not what dads and their daughters do." Mariana explained "I promise."

Arabella gave a slow nod, "Okay mommy." Then she added, "I'll give Mat a chance."

"Thank you, baby. That's all I ask." Mariana told the little girl who is still curled up in her lap clinging to her for dear life.

Arabella looked up at Mariana, "Mommy, why are you married to a man when Grandmom and Grandmama are married to each other?"

"Well...um because some women like men, some like other women, and some like both men and women." Mariana explained as Arabella just nodded

* * *

In Jude and Connor's home

Jude and Connor are sitting downstairs on the couch watching TV while also watching their four year old daughter Emmalyn play.

Janelle tries to quietly walk downstairs and into the kitchen for food without being heard or noticed. She didn't want to be hurt.

Jude hears a faint noise and turned around to see Janelle. He smiled at her, "Good morning, Janelle. It's nice to see you this morning."

Janelle started at him and furrowed her eyebrows confused as to why he's not mad, "Um...good morning?" She stated more as a question.

"Good morning, Janelle." Conner added as he turned around "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Um...I...I can g...ge..get m..my o...own br...break...breakfast." Janelle stuttered

Connor shook his head, "Nonsense. It's not too much trouble for me. I'll make you whatever you want."

"Uh...o...oookay." Janelle mumbled softly as she walked over to Emmalyn and sat down next to the little girl

Emmalyn smiled at Janelle and hugged her, "Hi Janie!"

"Hi Emmy." Janelle replied

Meanwhile Connor got up and walked to the kitchen while Jude watched Janelle play with Emmalyn. She seemed so carefress around the little girl, but with Jude and Connor she was so tense and nervous. Jude's heart breaks for this young girl and he wants to help her, as does Connor. They just have to figure out how.

Later that night when Jude and Connor are tucking Emmalyn into bed.

"Goodnight baby. We love you." Jude and Connor tell their daughter in a sing-song voice just like they have every night since the day she was first placed with them

"Goodnight daddies. Love you." Emmalyn said. Then she asked, "Daddies? Why is Janie afraid of you?"

Jude and Connor look at each other and then back at their four year old daughter. Conner starts, "Well um, we're not really sure, princess. She might just be afraid that we'd hurt her."

"But why, daddy. You and papa the nicest daddies in the world. You'd never hurt Janie." Emmalyn protested

Jude nodded, "Yeah we know that, hmm..remember when you fell off the monkey bars at the park and you decided that you'd never go on them again, because you got hurt but then daddy held you while you did them and you liked that." When Emmalyn nodded, Jude continued, "Well it's kind of like that. Janelle was hurt by men when she was younger and practically her whole life so now she's afraid of all men, but daddy and I will teach and assure her that not all men are bad and that we'll never hurt her."

"Okay papa." Emmalyn replied after listening to everything that Jude had to say

* * *

In Stef and Lena's home

Stef and Lena have both retired. They don't really foster kids anymore, at least not long term, but they do respite care (aka emergency placements).

Stef and Lena are currently just relaxing at home as they think about their kids and look at pictures. They notice a picture from Callie and Jude's adoption day (A/N Donald is Callie's dad as well as Jude's so they got adopted together) which is also the day Callie called them 'mom and mama'.

"You know I miss the kids being younger, like when we had all five in the house." Stef told Lena "It's so quiet in the house."

Lena nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but at least we have the Friday dinners. Jude and Callie always come."

"Yeah which is surprising to me. I thought Callie would be the one to leave and never return." Stef replied

"Me too." Lena agreed. Then she added, "Brandon comes most of the time, Mariana comes once a month, and Jesus comes occasionally."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I can't think of much else to write.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

P.s Emmalyn calls Jude, papa and Connor, daddy.


	5. Chapter 5

At Anchor Beach in the freshman English classroom with Jesus, her foster uncle, who is the teacher. The class is taking turns reading out loud.

"Janelle, could you please read the next paragraph?" Jesus asked

Janelle took a breath, "Um could I pass?"

"Uh sure. I'll come back to you though." Jesus replied before he moved on to another student.

Janelle sighed softly a little relieved but also worried.

Meanwhile in the junior math class, Scottlynn is sitting taking notes as she is a very studious student. Suddenly she, the whole class, and the teacher, Bianca heard a knocking on the door.

"Is that someone's little sister?" Bianca asked annoyed after she had looked at the door.

Scottlynn stood up, "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I don't know what's wrong with her." She walked towards the doorway and exited the classroom where her very panicked and scared baby sister is.

"What's wrong, baby?" Scottlynn asked

"I saw Him, mom. I saw HIM. He's a teacher here." Mollianne told Scottlynn through tears.

Scottlynn looked confused, "Him, who? Mollie, baby, please be more specific."

"Him as is Jason." Mollianne stated "Jason Mackavoy."

Scottlynn held in a breath as she hugged her baby sister.

"What should we do, mom? I don't want to stay here." Mollianne confided. "I have his class next and I'm terrified."

Scottlynn nodded and explained, "I know, baby. I understand. Go to the principal's office. Tell her that you don't feel well and ask to lay down. I'll come get you at lunch. We'll leave then. We're going to run away."

"Okay mom." Mollianne replied as she sniffled and then parted ways with Scottlynn, who headed back into her classroom.

"Is everything alright?" Bianca asked as Scottlynn re-entered the classroom and made her way to her desk.

Scottlynn forced a smile and nodded as she lied, "Everything is just fine, ma'am. My sister is just having a bad day and needed the comfort of her big sis."

Back in the freshman English classroom, the class is over and Janelle is grateful that the teacher didn't come back to her and ask her to read again. As she she is leaving through, her relief is short-lived.

"Janelle, could you stay please? I'd like to talk to you?" Jesus told the young girl

Janelle turned around, sat in a desk, and slunk down in the seat.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just want to talk." Jesus assured her

Janelle nodded but didn't say a word.

"Why didn't you want to read during class?" Jesus asked. He suspected that she couldn't read from the way she had reacted in class and how nervous she looked after that.

Janelle shrugged not wanting to admit the truth because it was embarrassing even if their was a good reason.

"Okay." Jesus replied before placing an open book in front of Janelle. He pointed to the top of the page, "Read this please."

Janelle looked down at the book and sighed before saying, "I...I...I can't."

Jesus gave a sad smile and then told her, "Janelle, you're excused."

Janelle quickly got up and ran out of the classroom. She ran of campus to the beach where she sat in the sand and cried silently. She knew that her teacher would tell Jude and Conner she couldn't read and then she'd get sent away again. It would be just like last time, except this time she'd be going to a group home and shed never get fostered again. She'd age out of the system and be all alone. On her own.

At lunch time, Scottlynn walks to the principal's office, tells Principal Monty Porter that she's taking her sister home and then her and Mollianne leave with their backpacks. As they are passing by Jesus' classroom about to exit the school building they hear a voice call out to them.

"Scottie! Mollie! Where are you going?" The person asked

Scottlynn turned around to see who it was and discovered it was Amelia, Jesus' daughter, or at least she will be soon.

"No where, and even if we were it doesn't concern you." Scottlynn explained

Amelia sighed, "You know, Scottie, I don't want to do this but if I have to I'll tell my dad that you and Mollie are leaving. And then he'll call my Aunt Callie."

Mollianne takes a deep breath and decided to talk, "Please don't, Amy. We're only leaving because of my science teacher. Jason Mackavoy."

"What's wrong with Mr. Mackavoy?" Amelia asked confused

"Before being placed with Callie and AJ, we stayed with Jason and his wife. He's not a nice man." Mollianne told Amelia, who still looked confused

Scottlynn sighed softly, "Mackavoy treated my like a slave. He made me do chores, kept me chained up, and would beat me." Then she paused for a moment, "He kept Mollie and I separated, but he wouldn't hurt her as long as I obeyed and did what I was supposed to."

"He never hurt me." Mollianne added to assure both Amelia and Scottlynn, but mostly Scottlynn.

Amelia nodded sadly and frowned as tears spilled from her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Scottie and Molllie, but you can't just leave school. Tell the principal or call Auntie Callie or Uncle AJ to pick you up."

"No we can't." Mollianne said "Don't ask why, we just can't."

Amelia sighed and then spoke, "I get it. You're scared. Scared of not being believed, or getting in trouble, or sent away. I used to feel like that too. Don't worry though. Aunt Callie will believe you and so will Uncle AJ. They used to be foster kids so they won't send you away. They know what it's like. And you won't get in trouble because you did nothing wrong."

Scottlynn and Mollianne both nodded, but neither said a word.

Meanwhile with Callie, who's at the police station doing desk work when her cell phone rings and the caller ID shows up as 'Flower Bud' also known as Scottlynn.

Callie picks up her phone and answers, "Scottlynn, honey, what's wrong?"

Scottlynn sniffles, "Um Callie, can you come pick Mollie and I up? I'll explain later just please come." She is practically begging.

"Of course I'll pick you up. I'll be there as soon as I can." Callie told Scottlynn "I love you."

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Okay. Thanks." In her head, she thinks 'I owe you.'

When Callie shows up and walks into the school, Scottlynn and Mollianne run and hug her once they see her. They are grateful that she came and relived that they didn't encounter Jason while waiting for their foster mother. And though Callie is surprised by the hug, she hugs the two teenage girls back.

After getting in the car and on the drive home, Scottlynn and Mollianne explain everything to their foster mother. They tell about Jason Mackavoy and how he's Mollianne's science teacher. And also about what he did to them in their last foster home and how his wife knew, but didn't do anything to stop it.

Later at the end of the day when Jude shows up to pick up Janelle, he learns from Principal Porter that Janelle's not there and that she didn't show up for any of her classes after lunch.

"The last class that Janelle attended was her English class with Mr. Adams Foster." Monty told Jude

Jude nodded and then headed to Jesus' classroom to talk about Janelle.

As he walked in and Jesus looked up and saw him, "Oh hey, I was just about to call you. I have to talk to you about Janelle."

"So do I." Jude added as he sat down "But you go first."

Jesus nodded and took a breath, "Okay well um...Janelle...she...she can't read."

"What?!" Jude asked confused and shocked

"She refused to read during class and looked really nervous the rest of the class. Then after class I talked to her and she admitted to not being able to read. Then she ran out of the classroom." Jesus explained

Jude stayed silent for a moment and thought about what he'd learned, "And now she's missing. She didn't show up for any of her classes after lunch."

Jesus looked shocked and confused as Jude wondered where Janelle could be.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What do you think happened to Janelle? Is she still on the beach? Did she run away? Or was she kidnapped? Most importantly, is she okay?


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost nine o'clock at night by the time Janelle walked into the home of her foster fathers. She is surprised when she sees that they waited up for her.

"Where were you, young lady?" Conner asked sternly

Janelle stared at him and then looked at Jude. She is confused. Had they been worried and concerned about her?

"Huh? What do you have to say for yourself, Janelle?" Jude asked

Janelle stuttered, "I...um...I'm sorry. I just needed some air. I went for a walk and I didn't realize how late it had gotten." Part of that was a lie. She had only stayed out late, because she didn't think that they'd care. Then she stated, "I...uh...I guess you know that I can't read?" She shuffled her feet nervously and played with her hands as she looked down.

Connor nodded as he walked up to Janelle, crouched down, and lifted her chin gently, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Janelle shrugged, "It's embarrassing." Then she thought, ' _Plus nobody has ever wanted to deal with teaching a kid with dyslexia how to read.'_

Jude walked over to Janelle, bent down on one knee, and gently held her hand, "It's not embarrassing. Nobody taught you, and that's alright. Connor and I will teach you. I promise. You will learn to read."

"Don't waste your time." Janelle replied "It's already been attempted many times before. People have tried. Trust me."

"Talk to us, baby." Connor pleaded "Tell us more. Please."

Janelle blinked and pursed her lips together, "Can...can I go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Yes. Of course, sweet girl." Jude nodded "We'll continue this conversation in the morning."

 _'Great. Just great. I was trying to escape this conversation.'_ Janelle thought as she turned and walked away.

After Janelle was completely gone from sight, Connor sighed softly and whispered to Jude, "My heart breaks for this little girl. We don't even know the worst parts and my heart is already breaking."

"Mine too, love, mine too." Jude agreed as he hugged his husband.

In the middle of the night, Emmalyn woke up crying from a nightmare. Janelle wakes up and runs into her younger foster sister's room. Jude is about to get out of bed to comfort his daughter and bring her into his and Conner's bed when he hears Janelle's voice over Emmalyn's baby monitor.

"Shh Emmy, shh it's okay." Janelle cood "Shh it's okay, Janie's here. I'm here. You're not alone."

Emmalyn sniffled, "Ja...Janie, I...I missed you." Then she asked, "W...Why weren't you h..home earlier, J..Janie?"

Janelle sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Emmy. I just had a bad day and I needed a walk to get some air. I just took a long walk."

"Where'd you go, Janie?" Emmalyn asked innocently

"To the library. I wanted to try and read." Janelle explained

Emmalyn looked confused, "You...you can't read?"

"Yes Emmy, I can't read." Janelle replied "Many people have tried but I have dyslexia, which means my brain mixes up letters making it hard, almost impossible for me to learn to read." She tried to explain dyslexia to the best of her ability in a way that a four year old will understand

Emmalyn still looked confused, "What's d...dislex...whatever it is?"

Janelle smiled and laughed slightly, "Dyslexia. It means that... like for example my brain mixes up letters like b and d. So if the letter was b, my brain would see a d. And vice versa."

"Oh" Emmalyn said "Well my daddies are teaching me to ready. They can teach you too. They're the smartest people in the world."

Janelle smiled, "Oh really, well thank you. And thank you for sharing your daddies with me."

"You're welcome, Janie. I love you." Emmalyn replied

Janelle kissed Emmalyn's forehead, "I love you too, Emmy."

Meanwhile in Jude and Connor's room.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Connor asked "Did Janelle, our Janelle, our quiet Janelle really just talk that much?"

Jude slapped Connor and heard an 'ow', "Really Connor?! That's what you got from that?! Janelle has dyslexia, which is why she can't read."

"Yeah I heard that." Connor replied with a soft sigh "I guess that's why so many foster parents have given up on her."

Jude nodded and explained, "Yeah, I know from experience, The more trouble you are the less likely you are to get fostered and adopted."

"But we won't give up on her." Connor added "We're going to teach that little girl how to read."

Jude nodded again, "We absolutely will, love."

* * *

The next morning at Brandon and Lou's house. It's Saturday which is family day. Hallianna stays locked up in her room, so Gracelynn goes upstairs to try and persuade the older girl out of her bedroom.

"Hallie?" Gracelynn says as she knocks on the bedroom door of her older foster sister

"Come in, Gracie." Hallianna replied

Gracelynn opens the door and walks in, "Mom, dad, Frankie, and I are going to play Monopoly. Would you like to play with us, Hallie?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to listen to music. Thanks for the offer though." Hallianna told the younger girl politely

Gracelynn sighed softly, "Hallie, what's wrong? Why have you been isolating yourself from the family lately?"

"You wouldn't understand, Gracie." Hallianna replied

"Try me." Gracelynn said stubbornly as she crossed her arms

Hallianna sighed heavily and yelled, "Ugh! Gracelynn, just drop it and leave me alone! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I just like to be alone!"

Gracelynn blinked and looked sad, "Geez Hal, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you and so are mom and dad and Frankie. I love you, Hallie, and I miss you."

Then Hallianna took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Gracie. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that I've been alone almost my whole life. I'm good at it." Then she added, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Yeah I get that, but I have a feeling there's something more." Gracelynn told Hallianna

Hallianna shook her head, "No that's it. I swear. I'll come join you guys later. Start playing without me. I'll play the next game. I love you, Gracie."

"I love you too, Hallie." Gracelynn replied with a smile before walking out of Hallianna's room

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning at Jesus and Emma's house, they're all getting ready to head to the courthouse for Amelia's adoption.

"Bea! Amy! Come on, hurry up. We're going to be late." Emma yelled up the stairs "Your grandmas have beaten us to the the courthouse."

"We're coming, mommy." Beatrice replied as she ran down the stairs "Melia wanted to wear some makeup."

Jesus' eyes went wide, "Makeup?! She's far to young for makeup."

"Oh daddy, calm down. It's just a little." Amelia retorted as she rolled her eyes "Plus today's a special occasion. It's adoption day!"

Jesus laughed slightly, "That it is, princess."

"Right now you are Amelia Rose Smith ." Emma commented "And you'll walk out of the courtroom as Amelia Rose Adams Foster."

Amelia smiled, "I know, mom. Now let's get going."

Emma laughed slightly, "Okay."

Amelia and Beatrice race out to the car in the driveway. Jesus and Emma smile as they hold hands and walk out after their daughters.

"How did we get so lucky?" Jesus asked rhetorically

Emma shrugged, "I guess we were just blessed."

"Yeah maybe." Jesus replied

* * *

Meanwhile with Callie and AJ , they are also getting ready to leave for the courthouse to see the adoption of their niece. Elizabeth and Mollianne are eating breakfast, while Scottlynn is upstairs puking while also trying to hide that she's sick.

"Hey Mol, where's your sister?" AJ inquired

"She's upstairs." Mollianne replied nonchalantly

AJ nodded, "Okay." Then he looked at his wife, "Cal, can you go check on her please?"

"Sure." Callie told him and as she started walking towards the staircase, Mollianne ran and blocked her path.

"Wait!" Mollianne exclaimed "I'll go."

Callie sighed softly, "Mollie, honey, go sit down and finish eating."

"I'm full." Mollianne responded "Really, I'm full. I'll go check on her."

Callie glared at Mollianne and gave her a look that the young girl knew all to well for Scottlynn had given it to her many times. Mostly when she was in trouble. Mollianne looked down defeatedly and moved to the side. She went and sat back down at the table.

"Mollie, is everything alright with Scottie?" Elizabeth asked innocently

Mollianne nodded, "Yes, Lizzie. She's fine."

"Mol, tell the truth please. Is Scottlynn really okay?" AJ demanded

Mollianne sighed, "I can't say."

"Can't or won't." AJ wondered

Mollianne diverted her eyes down, "I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to say." Then she mumbled inaudibly, "Because you'll send us away."

Meanwhile upstairs Callie knocks on the bathroom door, "Scottlynn, baby, are you alright in their?"

"Y...Yeah." Scottlynn called though the door sounding stuffy and out of breath "I'm fine, Callie."

"You don't sound fine." Callie replied "Can I come in?"

Scottlynn went silent for a moment, "No, don't come in. Please. I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Callie thought about it, "Okay, but if you're not out in a minute I'm coming in."

Inside the bathroom, Scottlynn wiped her mouth with some Kleenex and then rinsed her the barf taste out with sink water. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and then walked out of the bathroom.

Scottlynn forced a smile at her foster mother, "See, Callie, I'm fine. Just like I told you I was."

"Okay well breakfast is downstairs, but hurry. We have to leave in five minutes." Callie told Scottlynn as she looked at her unconvinced

"I'm not hungry." Scottlynn retorted

Callie sighed, "Just try to eat a little something. Not eating is not an option."

Scottlynn nodded, "Yes ma'am." Then she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Callie watched Scottlynn walk away. She can tell the girl doesn't feel well and she feels bad about taking her out, but if Scottlynn won't admit to being sick there is nothing Callie can do. She'll just have to go about the day normally, until Scottlynn talks to her or AJ.

* * *

Later at the courthouse, the whole Adams Foster family is out in the waiting area ready for when the Judge is ready for them.

"Are you excited to be adopted? To be an official, legal member of this family?" Stef asked her granddaughter

Amelia nodded with a smile on her face, "Yes grandmom, I am. I can hardly contain my excitement. I've been waiting for this day for what feels like forever."

"Well were happy to have you in our family." Lena added "We love you, sweetheart."

Amelia hugged Lena, "I love you too, grandmama."

A few minutes later the bailiff called the Adams Foster family in, letting them know that the Judge is ready for them.

"Whoa! Big family! You are one lucky kid, Amelia." The Judge told her

"Thank you, Your Honor." Amelia replied "I am pretty lucky."

The Judge took a breath, "Okay before I start I just have to say that these are my favorite cases. I love seeing kids being adopted into a forever family." Then he added. "Okay now I'll start. Can the prospective adoptive parents please step forward?"

Emma and Jesus stood up and walked forward, standing up next to their daughter right in front of the Judge's desk. Then Beatrice ran up and stood in from of her sister, who draped her arms on the little one's shoulders.

The Judge smiled at her, "Oh hello and who might you be?"

"I'm Beatrice Adams Foster." Beatrice introduced "I'm Melia's little sister."

"It's nice to meet you, Beatrice." The Judge replied. Then he looked at the parents, "Emma and Jesus Adams Foster, can you please explain why you want to adopt Amelia Smith?"

"Because she deserves a family and we'd like it to be ours. Because we love her." Emma explained

The Judge nodded, "And do you understand that by adopting Amelia you will be responsible for her health and well being? That she will be your legal child and you will be expected to provide for all of her needs?

"Yes absolutely, Your Honor." Jesus responded

"Okay well why then the three of you can come up here and sign the paperwork." The Judge told them

While they are signing the papers, Lena leaned over and whispered to Callie, "You might want to keep a close eye on Scottlynn. She doesn't look to well. She looks pale."

"I know. I think she's sick, but she's being stubborn and won't admit it. Keeps insisting that she's fine." Callie whispered back to her mama

Lena smiles, "Reminds me of your first few months with mom and I, but you are still stubborn. Just like your mom."

"Oh don't remind me." Callie rolled her eyes "I was so defensive, but I was also just how Scottlynn is now. Only I think she's worse. She's a lot more protective and motherly to her sister than I was to Jude."

Then the Judge exclaims, "Congratulations Amelia! You are now officially Amelia Adams Foster."

Amelia smiles and hugs her parents and little sister first. Then she goes around and hugs her cousins, aunts, uncles, and her grandmas.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day after having a big family lunch at the Adams-Fosters home (Stef and Lena's house) everyone went back to their own respective houses. Well except for Mat and Mariana. They are headed to a park (a big, grassy field).

"Mat, Mommy, why aren't we going home?" Arabella asked

"Mom, Drew, and I are going to help you bond with dad and not be afraid of him." Nine year old William explained

Arabella looked skeptical, "Do I have to?"

As Mat pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, Mariana turned her head to look at Arabella, "Ara, sweetie, remember what you promised me? You said you'd try, remember that?"

"Yes, mommy. I remember." Arabella stated with a sigh.

The family of five got out of the car. Mariana held hands with Arabella and Andrew (aka Drew) held his dad's hand. They walked inward close to the middle of the field and sat down.

"Okay so Ara, baby, I want you to sit across from Mat and look at him. Look into his eyes." Mariana explained

Arabella moved so that she is across from Mat but didn't look at him. "No mommy, I can't. I can't look at him."

"Please, baby, please just tell me what you see in his eyes." Mariana pleaded.

Andrew moved over, reached for Arabella's hand, and held it, "I'm here for you, Bella. Plus don't you think that if daddy hurt me or Willie that we'd be afraid of him too? Don't you think that mommy would have left him if he was hurting me or Willie."

Arabella took a deep breath, "I guess you're right, Drew." Then she added, "I'm still scared though."

"I'm here for you too, Bella. Drew and I are both here for you." William assured her as he sat on the side of Arabella, opposite of Andrew. He held his sister's other hand.

Arabella bit her lip nervously and then looked up into Mat's eyes.

"Okay princess, what do you see when you look at me?" Mat inquired

Arabella started to cry, "My daddy. Don't call me princess. That's what my daddy called me, before he..." Then she folded her torso over her legs and cried, Please don't hurt me, daddy. Please! Please daddy! No!" Then she stop talking and just cried.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Mat apologized. Then he informed, "Okay honey, I'm going to comfort you. I won't hurt you. I promise." He started to rub her back.

Arabella flinched and started to cry harder, "Ow! Daddy, no! Stop! Ow! Daddy! You're hurting me!"

Mat moved his hand and watched as his son's hugged their sister. "Shh! Bella, it's okay. Dad wasn't hurting you, but it's okay. Drew and I are here, and mom's here too. We won't let anything happen to you. We'll protect you." William assured his sister.

"I'm right here, baby." Mariana added as she rubbed her daughter's back "Mommy is right here."

Andrew turned to look at Mat, "Daddy, why did Bella's daddy hurt her?"

"I don't know, buddy." Mat told his son with a shrug "I really don't know, bud."

* * *

At Callie and AJ's house, AJ (Anthony Joseph) is alone with the kids since Callie left to do some grocery shopping. Scottlynn and Mollianne are upstairs in their room. Mollianne is reading a book and Scottlynn is napping. She has been since they arrived home almost an hour ago.

Scottlynn stirs in her sleep and then suddenly wakes up feeling worse than before. She gets up from her bed, runs to the bathroom, and closes the door. She wants tp protect her sister from seeing her sick.

Mollianne looks up worried, "Mom! Mom, are you okay?" She opens the bathroom door to find Scottlynn dry heaving over the toilet.

"Hang on, mom. I'll go get AJ. You're going to be fine." Mollianne assured her older sister who she considers her mom.

Scottlynn tried to tell her baby sister not to, but she didn't have the strength to talk after dry heaving.

Mollianne quickly rushed downstairs yelling, "AJ! AJ!"

"What's wrong, Mol?" AJ wondered concerned

"My mom...she's sick. Like really sick." Mollianne stated through gasps for breath.

AJ nodded and then followed Mollianne upstairs. Elizabeth followed behind her daddy.

By the time they reached the bathroom where Scottlynn is, they had found the girl collapsed on the ground by the toilet. Unconscious.

"Mom!" Mollianne yelled as she gently shook the older girl and tried to wake Scottlynn. "Mommy!"

Elizabeth tugged at her daddy's shirt and looked scared, "Daddy, is Scottie going to be okay?"

AJ picked up Scottlynn to take her to the car so they can drive to the hospital, "I don't know, baby. I hope so."

"Me too." Mollianne agreed. "I can't lose her. She's all I've got."

Elizabeth grabbed Mollianne's hand, "You've got me. And daddy and mommy."

Mollianne smiled softly, "Thanks Lizzie."

In the car on the way to the hospital, Mollianne is sitting in the front seat and Elizabeth is sitting in the back with Scottlynn since Elizabeth isn't old enough or big enough to sit in the front seat.

"Mol, can you call Callie and let her know what happened and where we'll be so she doesn't go home and wonder why we're not there." AJ said. It wasn't really a question, but more of a request.

Mollianne nodded, "Yes of course." She took out her phone, went into the contacts, and clicked the one titled 'Callie'. She pressed the call button, brought the phone up to her ear and heard the ringtone of the phone. She waited for a response.

 _"Hello. Mollie, is everything alright?" Callie wondered concerned when she answered the phone._

"No" Mollianne replied with a little wave in her voice "My mom...um...Scottlynn, she collapsed in the bathroom. She wouldn't wake up, so AJ, Lizzie, and I are taking her to the hospital."

 _Callie sighed softly, "Okay thanks for letting me know, sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Okay Callie. See you soon." Mollianne stated

 _"See you soon, sweetie. Love you." Callie told the girl before hearing the phone beep, meaning Mollianne had hung up the phone._

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? Do you think Scottlynn will be okay? What about Arabella? Will she be able to bond with Mat?

Sorry I only included two of the families in this chapter. I will try to include more in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon arriving at the ER, AJ fills out some paperwork while the doctors take care of Scottlynn. Callie arrives about ten minutes after her husband and kids. Callie, AJ, Mollianne, and Elizabeth have to wait in the waiting area until they are allowed to see Scottlynn. An hour passes and they are still in the waiting area.

"Callie, when will we be able to see my mom?" Mollianne asked

Callie shrugged, "I'm not sure, baby. Hopefully soon though."

A few minutes later a doctor came and got them and lead them back to Scottlynn's room. Callie, AJ, Mollianne, and Elizabeth all stay in the room with Scottlynn and wait for her to wake up. However Scottlynn is unconscious for the rest of the day. As it grows later at later, Elizabeth passes out on her daddy's lap. A few hours later, Callie and AJ fall asleep too, but not Mollianne. She can't sleep. Mollianne won't be able to sleep until she knows that Scottlynn will be okay.

In the morning when Scottlynn wakes up, she looks around at her surroundings and realizes she's in the hospital. She sighs softly scared that AJ (Anthony Joseph) and Callie will send her away.

"Mom!" Mollianne whispers excitedly "You're awake. I'm so glad you're okay.

Scottlynn smiles, "Hey baby, I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, mom, but you should have told AJ and Callie that you were sick." Mollianne replied

Scottlynn sighs softly, "I didn't want to get us sent away. You know the way foster parents are. Getting sick doesn't do us any good. It just gives them a reason to say that we're too much of a burden."

"I don't think Callie and AJ are like that, mom." Mollianne stated

"But you can't be sure." Scottlynn added "And we have to play it safe. If we get kicked out of another foster home Ann is going to separate us. Remember what she said last time?"

Mollianne nodded sadly, "I know, mom. I know."

Callie wakes up hearing the whispering voices. She looks over at the hospital bed and smiles noticing that Scottlynn is awake.

"Hi honey, good morning. Glad to see you're feeling a little better." Callie told the girl

Scottlynn looked over at her foster mother and forced a small smile, "Hey, I'm sorry for getting sick and costing you money with this ER visit. I'll pay for the medical pills. I have a job and I have money saved up. It still may take me a little while to pay. I hope that's okay."

"What?" Callie replied shocked "Sweetheart, it's alright. You don't have to pay for any of this. And it's not your fault for being sick. Plus I knew you were sick yesterday."

Scottlynn furrowed her eyebrows, "You did?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah and Lena noticed too. I was waiting to see if you would say anything."

"Oh" Was all Scottlynn said in reply. Then she added, "I'm sorry. I'm being a burden on your family."

Callie shook her head, "No you're not. It's alright. We love you and we're glad you're okay."

Scottlynn looked at her foster mother skeptically. She didn't actually believe what the woman was telling her.

"I believe her, mom." Mollianne stated "AJ was worried about you and so was Callie when I called her from the car. I could hear it in her voice. Even Lizzie was worried about you."

Scottlynn gave a slow, small nod, "Okay."

At school, Hallianna is in math class and she is refusing to listen to the teacher.

"Hallianna, can you come up and solve the problem on the board?" The teacher requested.

Hallianna looked at the teacher, "No. I'm good."

"I wasn't asking, Hallianna." The teacher said "I was telling you. Come up and solve this problem on the board."

Hallianna shook her head and crossed her arms, "No. I don't want to."

"Hallianna, go to the vice principal's office." The teacher warned sternly.

"Why? Why should I listen to you when I'll be leaving here soon anyways?!" Hallianna yelled at her teacher.

The teacher ordered sternly, "Hallianna, go to the vice principal's office. Now."

Hallianna sighed heavily as she stands up, "I can't wait to leave this stupid school!" Then she storms out of the classroom, but only reluctantly walks down to Vice Principal Mariana Tan's office.

Upon reaching the vice principal's office, Hallianna gingerly knocks on the door as she nervously waits for an answer.

"Come in." Mariana called

Hallianna slowly and nervously opened the door.

"Hallie, come in. Please sit down." Mariana said calmly

Hallianne walked in slowly as she still looked nervous and scared. She wanted to leave the school, but she didn't want to be taken away from Brandon and Lou. She sat down quietly and waited for the lecture that she thought would come from her foster aunt/ vice principal.

Mariana took a slow breath and then started talking, "So your teacher told me what happened in class? Would you care to explain what you meant by 'you'll be leaving soon.' Where do you think you'll be going?"

Hallianna looked down as she played with her hands, not making eye contact with Mariana or even answering her.

"Hallie, can you please talk to me?" Mariana inquired

Hallianna just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hallianna." Mariana warned "Please look me in the eyes and answer me."

Hallianna sighed and then looked up. She was upset and it showed in her tone when she talked, "I'm been with Brandon and Lou for four months. I've known for a month that I won't be staying there much longer."

"Why do you think that?" Mariana wondered calmly even though she noticed the irritation in Hallianna's tone

"Ugh!" Hallianna groaned "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Mariana looked at Hallianna with a caringness in her eyes, "No, sweetheart. You're upset and you're hurting. It's better to get it out into the open and talk about it."

"Fine." Hallianna grumbled. She spoke really fast, "I'veneverstayedinafosterhouselongerthanthreemonths."

Mariana sighed softly, "What, honey? Can you repeat that, but slower?"

Hallianna took a deep breath, "I've never stayed in a foster house longer than three months."

"Oh Hallie, I'm sorry." Mariana apologized "But let me tell you something. You should talk to Brandon and Lou about your fear about being sent or taken away. They might have something reassuring to tell you."

Hallianna furrowed her eyebrows confused but just nodded, "Okay." She didn't want to ask anymore questions, but she added, "I'm sorry for causing trouble in class."

"It's okay." Mariana assured the girl with a small smile

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

After school, Jude and Connor sit down at the table with Janelle to teach her how to read. They brought a stack of books. It's a mix of children's books and small chapter books.

Connor picked up one of the children's books, 'Count your blessings by Patricia Reeder Eubanks', and opened it to the first page, "Can you read this?"

Janelle shook her head without even trying.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just try. Please." Jude begged

Janelle shook her head again.

Emmalyn looked up from the opposite side of the table where she is coloring, "You can do it, Janie. I believe in you."

Janelle sighed softly, "Okay Emmy. I'll try for you." Then she looked down at the book and started to try and read, "Ou...Oh I mean One eve...evening...cubble..." She paused and shook her head, "I'm sorry. Cuddlebear. One evening cuddlebear clim...climbed n...up ou...on his wawa's...um sorry. mama's lap. 'What boes...does thanksgiving mean?'."

"That was good, sweetie. You did a good job." Jude praised

Janelle furrowed her eyebrows and then shook her head, "No, it wasn't! I'm a terrible reader!" Then she picked up the book and threw it across the room, "And I quit! I'm never going to read!" Then she stormed away to her room.

Conner and Jude sighed softly, discouraged that Janelle was giving up so easily.

"Daddies, Janie shouldn't give up." Emmalynn stated "You taught me that some things take time."

Connor nodded, "Yes, baby. You are right. Some things take time, and learning to read is one of them."

"Okay daddy." Emmalynn replied

"Hey Em, why don't you go get ready for bed." Jude suggested "Daddy and I will be up to tuck you in, in a minute."

Emmalynn nodded, "Okay daddy." Then she hugged both her fathers, "Night night, daddies. Love you."

The next day, Arabella goes to a family therapist with Mat and Mariana, who are out in the waiting room with Arabella is in the room with the therapist.

"So would you like to start by telling me or drawing what you think a daddy does for his daughter?" The therapist, Millie suggested

Arabella walked over to the table, grabbed a piece of paper, a black, a brown, and a pink crayon. With the brown crayon, she started to draw a bed and then she picked up the pink crayon and drew what looked like a little girl in the bed. Then Arabella took the black crayon and started to draw a big, shadowy figure that towered above the little girl in bed.

"Is the shadowy figure your daddy?" Millie inquired

Arabella nodded sadly as tears started to fill up her eyes, "He hurt me."

"Did he tell you anything when he hurt you?" Millie wondered

Arabella nodded again and the tears started to flow out, "I would cry and tell him he was hurting me. He would yell and say that if I loved him I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me. He said that's what daddies and daughters who love each other do." Then she added, "And he'd call me his princess."

Millie furrowed her eyebrows, "Define **'** that's **'**. What are you referring to? What did he do? How did he hurt you?"

Arabella took a breath, "Have...have sex."

Millie nodded, "Okay and how'd you escape your daddy? Did you call the cops?"

Arabella shook her head, "No. Daddy died. I killed him."

Millie looked confused, "Arabella, are you sure? Can you tell me what happened?"

Arabella shut down and her mind drifted back to the day that she killed her father.

 _\- Flashback: Six years ago -_

 _'Why does daddy hurt me? Why does he make me bleed? I'm only five years old. He's supposed to love and protect me.' Arabella thought 'Why doesn't mommy do anything to help me? Why doesn't she stop daddy?'_

 _Little five year old, Arabella takes as much of her clothes and toys as she can, packs it away in the biggest suitcase her family owns and then takes the suitcase to their detached garage. Then Arabella goes back inside the house and waits for her daddy to come home. When she hears him walk into the front door, Arabella runs away and hides out in the hall closet. She waits until she hears him go upstairs looking for her._

 _"Ara, princess, daddy's home." Arabella heard him call "Do you want to play our game?"_

 _Arabella didn't reply and she didn't come out of the hall closet. She didn't want to play his "game"._

 _"Princess? Where are you?" Arabella heard him call again. She knew he was looking for her and that scared her._

 _Suddenly Arabella had an idea that would get rid of her daddy forever, but she knew she'd have to be quick if she wanted to execute her plan._

 _Little Arabella waited in that closet for hours. She didn't exit until she heard her daddy snoring. He snored really loudly. Like a freight train, her mommy had said. Arabella smiled and snickered quietly as she thought of that._

 _"Mommy" Arabella whispered sadly. Her mommy was out of the house. That reassured her. She quickly, but quietly walked into the kitchen and searched the drawer where her mommy kept the lighter._

 _Arabella took the lighter out of the drawer, walked down to the basement, lit a small fire, and then placed paper and towels over it. The way she had seen the people do in the movies her daddy watched. Then Arabella quickly ran out of the house and entered the detached garage._

 _\- End of flashback -_

"Arabella, honey, are you alright?" Arabella heard her mommy ask as she started to come back to reality.

"Mommy? What are you doing in here? When did you get here?"Arabella asked confused

Mariana sighed relieved, "Just a couple of minutes ago. Millie said you zoned out. She was concerned. She was talking to you and you wouldn't respond. It was almost like you couldn't hear her."

Arabella hugged her mother and started to cry, "I killed him. I killed him."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Hallianna wakes up and comes out of her room. She walks downstairs to the living room where she finds Lou.

Hallianna is a little disappointed. She was hoping that Brandon would be there. She wanted to talk to both Lou and Brandon.

"Hey Hal. Good morning." Lou greeted.

Hallianna gave a small smile, "Hi Lou. Where's Brandon?"

"At work." Lou replied "Why?"

Hallianna shrugged, "No reason. I just wanted to talk to you both."

"Well you could talk to me." Lou offered

Hallianna nodded and took a breath, "Um are you...are you and Brandon tired of me? Are you going to send me away?"

Lou sighed softly, "Oh sweet girl, Brandon and I aren't sending you away. We'd love for you to stay with us for a very, very long time. If that's all right with you?"

"Yeah." Hallianna replied in a soft tone "It's fine."

Lou smiled and hugged Hallianna, "Good, because we love you so very much."

Hallianna hugged Lou back and mumbled, "I love you too, m...mom."

At Jude and Connors house, Connor is home alone with Janelle. Jude took Emmalyn to a birthday party. Janelle is sitting on the couch watching TV when Connor walks over to her with a small stack of books that belong to Emmalyn.

"Ready to try reading again?" Connor wondered

Janelle shook her head, not taking her eyes off the TV, "No. I have no interest in trying to learn something I will never be able to do."

"That's just not true." Connor replied "It just takes time, and it's harder for you since you have a learning disability."

Janelle sighed, "Whatever, but I'm not going to try and read. The first time was embarrassing enough."

"Okay." Connor said with the soft side and he admitted defeat as he walked away.

Janelle smiled pleased that she had won the battle.

Meanwhile with Callie, as she arrives home and is pushing a wheelchair bound Scottlynn into the house with Mollianne, who is holding Scottlynn's hand.

"Okay so I want you resting on the couch." Callie told Scottlynn "You're not walking up the stairs to your room. You're still not well. AJ will be back with you medicine soon."

Scottlynn sighed, "Yeah yeah okay."

After Mollianne helped Callie get Scottlynn onto the couch, Callie spoke to the girl in a caring tone, "Scottlynn, honey, if you need anything just tell me. Nothing you could do or say would make me or AJ send you and Mollie away."

Scottlynn nodded just to get Callie to leave her alone.

Callie kissed the girl's forehead, "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen starting on dinner if you need me." Then she walked away.

Once Callie was gone and out of earshot, Scottlynn scowled and mumbled, "This is ridiculous. I don't have to stay here. Or at least they shouldn't have to. I can take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself and Mollianne for thirteen years."

"Mom, we were so worried about you." Mollianne finally spoke "I was scared that you'd die and you can't leave me."

Scottlynn sighed sadly, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I scared you. I'll try not to do it again, but you have to remember that I'm too stubborn to die. You're stuck with me for a very long time."

"I know, mom." Mollianne stated with a small smile. Then she took a deep breath, "Mom, if you ever don't feel well promise me you will tell Callie or AJ."

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Okay baby. I promise."

"Thank you." Mollianne replied relieved "I love you, momma. I can't live without you, so please never leave me. I need you."

"I love you too, baby, and I would never dream of leaving you." Scottlynn assured the girl.

At Mariana and Mat's house, Mat took the boys out for pizza and to go bowling. Mariana is home with Arabella.

"Ara, sweetie, remember yesterday at the therapist?" Mariana questioned "Remember what you said?"

Arabella looked subdued but nodded, "Yes mommy. I remember."

"Okay can you tell mommy who killed?" Mariana wondered

Arabella shook her head, "I'll get in trouble."

"No baby, no you won't. You were just a little girl. And you still are." Mariana explained

Arabella took a breath, "Daddy. I kill daddy. I wanted him gone, so he'd stop hurting me."

Mariana hugged the little girl and held her close, "Oh sweetheart."

"Why'd he hurt me, mommy? Why did he make me bleed? He was supposed to love and protect me." Arabella cried as she clung to her mother.

Mariana sighed softly, "Oh sweetheart, I don't know why your old daddy did those things to you. What I do know is that he must have been very messed up man, but you are free from him now. You have Matt as your daddy and he loves you very, very much. He will never hurt you the way your old daddy did."

"Okay mommy." Arabella replied "I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet baby girl." Mariana responded

Later that night back at Jude and Connor's house, after Jude and Connor tuck Emmalyn into bed do you know goes in the room to they good night to the little girl.

"Goodnight Emmy. Sleep tight." Janelle tells the little girl before blowing her a kiss.

Emmalyn smiles and catches the 'kiss', "Night night Janie. Love you."

As Janelle turns to leave the room, Emmalyn calls out to her.

"Janie, will you read me a story?" Emmalyn asked

Janelle sighed softly before turning to face Emmalyn, "Emmy, you know I can't. Now go to bed."

"Please Janie!" Emmalyn begged "Can't you just try?For me?"

Janelle took a breath, "Okay."

"Read Dr. Seuss hop on pop." Emmalyn requested with a smile

Janelle nodded as she picked up the book, then sat on the edge of Emmalyn's bed. She opened the book to the first page and started to attemp reading the words.

"Hop o...on pop." Janelle started reading

Emmalyn smiled settling into bed as she listened to Janie read. She didn't care if Janie struggled on words or took long pauses. She loves Janie and looks up to her. To Emmalyn, Janie is the best big sister in the world.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

At Lou and Brandon's, it's night time and they are laying in bed talking about Hallie.

"Hallie talked to me today." Lou stated

Brandon turned to look at his wife, "Oh she did? And what did she say?"

"She thought we were going to send her away. Or get tired of her." Lou explained "I think it's time to ask her."

Brandon nodded, "Yeah. We'll ask her tomorrow, in the morning if we can adopt her."

"Alright, hon." Lou replied "Sounds good." She kissed her husband, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love." Brandon responded

Meanwhile at Jesus and Emma's, Amelia is in her room getting ready for her date. She puts on a fancy dress and does a little makeup. Amelia sneaks out her bedroom window and climbs down her tree. She meets her date at the bottom.

Amelia smiles, "Hi Rai."

"Hey Ames, you look beautiful." Raiden replied "Ready to go?"

Amelia nodded, "Thanks and hell yeah I am."

Raiden takes her by the hand and leads her away from her house. He takes her to a semi fancy dinner at a restaurant called Buster's beach house.

"Wow! This place is nice." Amelia commented as the were being seated "Are you sure you can afford this, Rai?"

"Relax, Ames. I got it covered." Raiden replied as he pulled out her chair for her.

Amelia smiled, "Oh thank you." Then she thought, 'He's such a gentleman.'

"This place is really good. I used to come here all the time with my mom before she died." Raiden told Amelia "I live with my grandma now."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Amelia replied

Raiden nodded, "Thank you." Then he added, "The pork tenderloin here is really good."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amelia stated

Meanwhile at Callie and AJ's house, Elizabeth is sleeping in her room, Mollianne is sitting on the chair next to the couch so she can be by her mom who is sleeping since she's still not completely better.

 _\- Dream flashback: Six years ago -_

 _"No! Kyle! Stop!" Ten year old Scottlynn cried and begged "Kyle! Please don't!"_

 _"But I love you, my puppet." Seventeen year old Kyle informed Scottlynn, who he had stripped naked and pinned down. He caressed her body to soothe her and then he pushed his penis inside her vagina._

 _"Ow Kyle! Please don't do this!" Scottlynn pleaded "Please! You're hurting me!"_

 _"Shh baby, I know you like this. You don't have to pretend. We're completely alone. Nobody will ever know." Kyle told Scottlynn_

 _Scottlynn cried and tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't say a word. She was just glad that Mollie wasn't home. Their foster parents, Tiffany and Jamal were nice even if their son Kyle was a jerk._

 _"Good girl." Kyle praised as he stroked her head "You stopped fighting me. That's a good puppet."_

 _\- End of dream flashback -_

Scottlynn woke up screaming, "No! Kyle! Stop!"

Mollianne's ears perk up and she calls to Callie, knowing that in this moment AJ will just scare her mom more.

"Callie! Callie!" Mollianne yelled as she watched her mom hyperventilate and gasp for breathe.

Callie came running, she sat on the couch to calm Scottlynn down, "It's okay, baby, it's okay. You're safe. Just breathe. Deep breaths."

Scottlynn breathed deeply while Mollianne stared at her mom concerned.

"You should go get ready for bed, Mollie. You have school tomorrow." Callie told the girl

Mollianne shook her head, "I'm not leaving until I know my mom is okay."

"Mollianne, Scottlynn will be fine. Now go get ready for bed." Callie instructed.

Mollianne sighed heavily, "Fine." And then she stormed away up the stairs.

"So painful." Scottlynn finally spoke to Callie through raspy breathing

"What was, baby?" Callie wondered

Scottlynn breathed a shaky breath as she thought of telling, "Just hold me, please. Don't leave me, Callie."

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you, baby." Callie assured the girl as she hugged her close "As long as you need me, I'll be here."

Scottlynn gave a nod and laid her head on her foster mother's chest.

Meanwhile back with Amelia and Raiden after eating dinner, they are leaving the restaurant and Raiden is walking Amelia back home. Upon arriving at her house, they say their goodbyes.

"Bye Ames." Raiden said

"Bye Rai. See you at school tomorrow." Amelia replied as she turned to the tree leading to her room.

Raiden called out, "Amelia! Wait!" She turned around and he walked towards her and kissed her quick

Amelia stood shocked and then she smiled and kissed him back. Then she turned back to the tree, climbed up it and entered her room through her window.

The next day at Mat and Mariana's house, Andrew, age 6, was feeling a little under the weather so his parents kept him home from school. William, age 9, didn't want to go to school without his siblings and Arabella was kept home for personal reasons. Mat is home alone with the three kids because Mariana had to make a run to the grocery store and run a couple quick errands.

Mat is in the kitchen cooking lunch while Andrew is sitting on the couch, cuddled up with his bear and blankie watching Wow Wow Wubbzy.

William and Arabella are upstairs playing in William and Andrew's room.

"I'm bored of this game." William said referring to the game of monopoly that they've been playing "Do you want to play our game? The one we played the other day?"

Arabella's demeanor changed and she gave a solemn nod, "Okay. Tell me how you like it, baby." Her eyes looked all glazed off. She didn't seem to fully be present as she started to take off her clothes.

William's eyes widened, "What? What are you doing, Ara?"

Arabella moves closer to him and starts to caress him and rub his chest and inner thigh.

"No! Stop it! You don't have to do this." William shouted at her as he pushed her off. He picked up her clothes and threw them at her. "Stop it! Put your clothes back on!"

"I'm sorry I upset you." Arabella replied as she put her clothes on nervously "Please don't hurt me again. I still hurt from earlier. I'm still sore, sir. I can't take anymore."

"Ara, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but it's okay. You're safe. You're with some. Your brother William. You're not with your dad. He can't hurt you anymore. You don't have to act the way you are right now." William explained to her.

Arabella laid down on her side, curled up and pulled her knees to her chest while holding her hands over her private part, "I hurt. I hurt. Please don't hurt me no more. Please sir, I can't take anymore."

William stared at her concerned and confused. Then he yelled, "Dad! Dad!...Daddy!"

Mat ran upstairs to his son's room, "William, buddy, what's wrong?" Then he turned his attention to the crying little girl on the floor, he instructed William to go downstairs and then he spoke to Arabella, "Ara, sweetie, you're safe. No one here is going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Arabella cried "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Mat sighs softly, scoops up Arabella and holds her in his lap.

"Let me go! Let me go." Arabella screamed frantically as she wiggles and squirms and tries to get out of Mat's grasp. Her eyes are now no longer glazer over and she seems to be present and aware of her surroundings. She wiggled and squirmed more, "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"I'm not hurting you, Ara. I know that deep down you know this, sweetheart." Mat told her

Arabella only squirmed and shrieked more, "I want to kill you! I'm gonna kill you and burn you in a fire like I did to my daddy!"

Mat continued to hold her tight in his arms, but he stared at her in shock.

"I'm want to kill you! I want to smell the ashes from there fire of your burnt remains!" Arabella yelled

Mat gave a nod as he gulped, "Okay. Why do you want to hurt me, Ara?"

"Because you're hurting me! YOU. HURT. ME." Arabella screamed as she kicked her legs and flailed her arms "I wanna watch your house burn while you are sleeping in your bed!"

Arabella eventually grew tired and her body went limp. She relaxed into Mat's embrace as she laid in his lap, curled up into the fetal position and went to sleep.

Mat felt his heart breaking for the angry, hurt little girl laying in his lap, but he didn't trust her. And frankly, he was afraid of her. He took Arabella to her room and laid her in bed before tucking her in. Then he headed back downstairs.

William turns to look at the stairs when he hears footsteps.

"Dad, where's Ara? How is she?" William asked

"She's good now, buddy. She's asleep." Mat replied as he walked into the kitchen to finish cooking lunch.

A few minutes later Mat is serving lunch to the boys, which is chicken noodle soup for Andrew and tomato soup for William, who has never liked chicken noodle soup. While the lunch is being served, Mariana walks into the front door with groceries and several other bags.

"Hi everyone. I'm home." Mariana announced

"Hi mommy." Andrew said as he sniffled

Mariana smiled softly, "Hey baby boy, how are you feeling?"

"Still sick." Andrew replied

William waved at his mother, "Hey mom."

Mariana smiled at her oldest son, "Hi bubba." She looked around the room and then turned to Mat, "Where's our princess?"

"She's asleep. She tired herself out kicking and screaming." Mat explained. Then he walked over to his wife and whispered, "We'll talk tonight about what happened today with Arabella."

Mariana nodded, "Okay love." Then she kissed her husband.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Poor Arabella. She's hurting so much inside and she's so angry.


	13. Chapter 13

At Brandon and Lou's house after school when Hallianna walks into the front door with her younger foster siblings, Gracelynn and Franklin, both aged ten. They find Brandon and Lou sitting on the couch.

"Hal, princess, come sit down by us." Brandon said patting the spot between him and Lou.

Gracelynn and Franklin walked toward the couch with their big sister.

"What's going on, Mom and Dad?" Hallianna asked nervously as she chewed on her lower lip. She had called Brandon 'dad' for the first time.

"Mom? Dad? Is Hallie in trouble?" Franklin questioned

Brandon shook his head, "No, buddy. Mom and I just want to ask her something. You and Gracie can sit down for this too."

Franklin nodded and sat on the couch with Gracelynn.

Hallianna sat down between Brandon and Lou.

Lou moved a lock of hair behind Hallianna's ear, "Sweetie, Brandon and I would like to know if you'd want to legally become a part of this family?"

"Like through an adoption?" Hallianna inquired

"Yes." Brandon replied "Lou and I want to be your mom and dad. If you'd like that?"

Hallianna smiled softly and looked at Gracelynn and Franklin, "Gracie? Frankie? Are you both okay with this?"

"Are you kidding?" Gracelynn asked excitedly "That would be amazing. I've always wanted a sister." Then she turned to her brother, "No offense, Frankie."

Franklin shrugged, "Its okay."

"So what do you say, little love?" Brandon wondered

Hallianna smiled and nodded profusively, "Yeah. Yes. I would love that."

Brandon and Lou smile happily and surround their daughter in a parental hug sandwich. Hallianna laughed from the inside of their hug. Gracelynn and Franklin jumped up from their chair and join the hug.

"Family group hug!" The two ten year olds announced

Meanwhile at Jude and Connor's house while Jude is cooking dinner, Janelle is working on her homework. Since she can't read very well, her homework takes her a long time to complete because of the reading of the instructions.

Emmalyn runs up to Janelle, "Janie, can you read for me please?"

"I will when I finish my homework, Emmy." Janelle promised

"Please Janie." Emmalyn pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. "You could read your homework out loud to me. Like daddy and papa have me do to practice. I read my homework instructions to them."

Janelle sighed softly, "Okay Emmy." Then she read the instructions for the math homework she is doing, "Fa...factor ea...each polyu...polynom...polynomial. Sh...show your work."

"Good job, Janie." Emmalyn praised proud of her big sister

Janelle smiled as she started to solve the equations, "Thank you, Emmy."

From the kitchen, Jude smiled as he listened to Janelle reading and how hard she was trying. He was glad that while his and Connor's attempts to get Janelle to read failed, at least Emmalyn was able to get the teen girl to try to read and put in some effort.

Later that night after dinner at Mat and Mariana's house when the kids are all occupied and playing quietly in there own rooms, Mariana and Mat are talking in their room about Arabella.

"So what happened with our little girl today?" Mariana asked almost a little nervous.

"I want her gone." Mat told his wife "I want her out of this house."

Mariana looked confused and furrowed her eyebrows, "What?! Why?! We are not sending her back into the system, Mat. Its going to break her and I've already gained her trust. She calls me mommy."

"She tried to seduce our son!" Mat yells

"She just needs help." Mariana defended "Her father sexually abused her!"

Mat took a breath, "She said she wanted to kill me, Mariana! She said she wanted to watch the house burn with me sleeping inside in bed! She has to go, Mariana."

"She's scared. She's not leaving and that's final." Mariana replied "We're going to get her help. I'll call the child psychologist tomorrow morning."

Mat gave a nod, "Okay. I'm calling the social worker tomorrow before that psycho girl kills me or hurts our son."

Mariana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Mat. I'm going to check on my daughter because to me that's what she is. My daughter!" Then she exited the room and walked to Arabella's room. She knocked on her daughter's door before walking in.

"Mommy!" Arabella exclaimed as she stood up and hugged Mariana

Mariana smiled and hugged the girl back, "Hey baby girl."

"I missed you today, mommy." Arabella said looking up while still hugging Mariana. Then she added, "Daddy Mat hurt me today, mommy."

Mariana gave a nod, "Oh really? How did he hurt you, sweet girl?"

Arabella shrugged, "I don't know but he did hurt me, mommy. You have to believe me!" She got defensive.

"I do believe you, sweetheart." Mariana told her daughter as she walked over to the bed with the little girl and pulled her onto her lap, "But we need to have a talk."

Arabella tilted her head, "About what, mommy?"

"Did you hurt your brother today?" Mariana inquired

Arabella looked down, "I'm sorry. I...I thought he wanted to play the game. He asked if I wanted to play 'our game'. That's what I was doing. I was playing, but then he got mad. Then he called Daddy Mat and he hurt me."

Mariana nodded, "Okay. It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not mad, but what's 'our game'?"

"I..I don't want to talk anymore, mommy." Arabella replied as she shook her head

"Baby, please talk to me." Mariana pleased

Arabella shook her head again, "No mommy. No!" She batted at Mariana to hit her.

"No." Mariana scolded as she grabbed Arabella's arm "You don't get to hit me. You don't get to hit mommy."

Arabella struggled to pull her arm out of Mariana's grasp, "Ow, mommy! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Are you going to hit me?" Mariana questioned

Arabella ignored the question as she cried and screamed, "You're hurting me!"

"Arabella, I'm not hurting you." Mariana informed the little girl "I expect an apology from you and then I never want you to hit me again."

Arabella continued to struggle and trying to pull her arm out of Mariana's grasp, "Mommy! Mommy! You're hurting me! Let me go! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I hurt, mommy, I hurt."

Mariana sighed softly as she felt her heart breaking, "Are you sorry for hitting me?"

"Y...yes. Yes mommy. I'm sorry. I won't ever hit you again. Please don't tell Daddy Mat that I was bad. Please don't hurt me. And don't let him hurt me. I'm sorry, mommy." Arabella cried

"I forgive you, sweet girl." Mariana replied as she cradled Arabella in her lap. "And baby, you weren't bad. Me and daddy will never hurt you. I've never hurt you and neither has daddy. I know that for a fact."

"Daddy Mat hurt me earlier today." Arabella stated

Mariana shook her head, "No sweetie, your old daddy hurt you. He hurt baby Arabella. Daddy Mat is your daddy now and he loves you very much. He will never hurt you the way your old daddy did."

Arabella gave a nod, "If he does though, will you protect me mommy? My old mommy didn't."

"Of course, sweet girl. I will never let anything happen to you." Mariana assured the girl "I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, mommy." Arabella replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I know the parts with Arabella are long, while the other parts are shorter. I'm sorry about that.

P.s. I need suggestions for what do to with Janelle's storyline and Hallianna's storyline.


	14. Chapter 14

Contains Mature content that's cool not suitable for children. Contains non-sexual acts between a minor and an adult.

* * *

The next day at Callie and AJ's house when Mollianne wakes up, she first goes to check on Scottlynn.

Mollianne knocks softly on Scottlynn's door (AJ had helped Scottlynn upstairs the night before), then she opened the door, and walked in.

Mollianne smiled softly, "Hey mom, how are you feeling?"

"All better." Scottlynn tried to lie but then she broke into a fit of coughing.

Mollianne sighed, "No you're not, mom. You're still sick. Stop lying to protect me. We're safe now. You have take care of yourself."

"O...Okay." Scottlynn agreed with a small nod "Go get ready for school, baby."

"I don't want to go to school without you, mom." Mollianne stated

Scottlynn gave a nod, "I know, but you need to go learn something. Then you can come home and tell me all about your day."

Mollianne sighed softly, "Okay mom, but while I'm gone you need to rest."

"I'll try, my baby, I'll try." Scottlynn promised

Then Mollianne headed back to her room to shower and get dressed for the day.

Meanwhile at Mariana and Mat's after the kids are at school and Mariana is at work, so Mat is home alone. Mat takes his cell phone and dials the number for CPS.

"Hello. San Diego Child Protective Services. This is Marigold Peals. How may I help you?" Marigold answered

"Hi. This is Mat Tan." Mat responded "My wife and I are having issues with our eleven year old foster daughter Arabella, who we've had in our care for almost a year. I'd like to have her removed, but my wife doesn't agree so I guess talking to a manager will suffice."

Marigold listened carefully and thought for a moment, "Okay well what kind of issues?"

"It doesn't matter, but what you and your department should know is that the little girl in mine and my wife's care should never have been placed in a home with men or other children for that matter." Mat explained upset "Something is not right with that girl."

"I'm sorry for what your family has been through." Marigold apologized "I'll direct you to a manager that can talk to you."

"Thank you." Mat replied

Meanwhile with Mariana, who had found some alone time in her office while at work. She takes the opportunity to call Millie, the child therapist that had seen Arabella before.

Mariana dials Millie's number and waits for an answers.

"Hello Dr. Millie Anderson speaking." Millie picked up after a few moments. "How may I help you?"

"Hi. This is Mariana Tan. You saw my daughter Arabella before and I was hoping you could see her again to evaluate her." Mariana wondered "She's been displaying troubling behavior lately that seems to be getting worse. It's troubling both me and my husband."

Millie listened carefully and took in the information, "Okay well I have two openings next week. One on Friday at 12:30 and one on Tuesday at 1:00." Mariana decided "The sooner the better."

Millie wrote it in her calendar, "Okay. I'll see you and Arabella on Tuesday then."

Back with Mat, who just got done explaining the situation with Arabella to the CPS manage, Corina Banks.

"I'm so sorry that Arabella was wrongfully placed into your care." Corina apologized "She was never supposed to be placed in a home with a man. Her adoptive father abused her sexually and then he died in a house fire." Then she added, "I'll see that she is removed right away."

Mat was about to respond when he read a text from his wife. 'Got Arabella in to see Millie again on Tuesday. Just give it a chance. Please?' Then Mat sighed softly, "Wait! My wife thinks we can help Arabella. Can we just give it a try?"

"Okay you have three months to try and improve her behavior." Corina told him "If her behavior improves, she can stay in your home. If it doesn't improve and continues to worsen, she'll be removed from your home immediately."

"Thank you." Mat responded as he texted his wife back "Okay."

At the school with Mollianne, who is currently sitting outside of the vice principal's office.

Mariana stepped out of her office to see Mollianne, "Oh Mollianne, what a surprise."

"Hi Mrs. Tan." Mollianne mumbled as she looked up

"Come inside my office, will you." Mariana said

Mollianne stood up and followed Mariana inside the office.

"So your teacher tells me that you started a riot in class. That doesn't sound like you." Mariana stated

"You don't know anything about me!" Mollianne snapped "Just leave me alone or send me home!"

Mariana furrowed her eyebrows, "What's going on, Mollianne?"

"Nothing." Mollianne replied bluntly "I'm fine."

Mariana tilted her head, "I don't believe that. And your attitude speaks volumes. Something's going on." Then she pleaded, "Talk to me, please?"

Mollianne leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms stubbornly, "No! Send me home!"

"Not going to happen, because acting out doesn't get you your way." Mariana told the girl "If you want to go home then, that's not what I'm going to do." Then she asked, "Why do you want to go home?"

Mollianne huffed and kept her arms crossed, "Just let me go home! I need to go home!"

"Why?" Mariana inquired

"Because I do." Mollianne yelled

Mariana shook her head, "That's not a reason, Mollianne. You need a legitimate reason to want to go home."

Mollianne pouted and her eyes filled with tears as she burst into tears, "Because my mom is sick, okay?! My momma is sick and I've never been at school without her. I've never been away from her."

"Oh Mollie, I'm sorry. You're talking about Scottlynn, right?" Mariana questioned

Mollianne nodded through her tears, "Y...yeah."

"Okay well no more trouble today, just go back to class. School will be over soon and then you'll see Scottlynn." Mariana explained

Mollianne huffed and then stormed out of the office. She started to walk off of the school campus. She just wanted to go home. She needed to see her mom.

"Mollie! Where you going?" Hallianna called out

"I'm going home." Mollianne replied

Hallianna looked confused, "Why?"

"I can't do this. Not today." Mollianne said and then she took off running as she cried

Meanwhile with Arabella, she is walking to her next class after lunch break when she sees her foster brother William.

"Hi Bella." William said to her

"Shut up! I hate you!" Arabella told him

William stared at her, "Why?"

"It's all your fault! You told on me and now your dad is going to send me away!" Arabella yelled "I heard him talking to mom. He wants me out of the house." Then she shoved William, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Ow!" William cried out "I'm sorry, Bella. I'll talk to dad. I'll tell him not to send you away. I don't want you to leave and neither does mom. Mom won't send you away."

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Then she walked away.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	15. Chapter 15

AJ is patrolling the roads when he drives past Mollianne, who looks like she is walking home. He stops and rolls down the window.

"Mollie? Mollie!" AJ called "What are you doing out of school?"

"Leave me alone, AJ!" Mollianne yelled as she kept walking

AJ pulled over his car, quickly got out, and stopped Mollianne from walking away by standing in her path, "I asked you a question, Mollianne Bryn. I expect an answer. Not an attitude and disrespect."

"Well I'm sorry but last time I checked you weren't my father." Mollianne snarked "Now excuse me, but I get home to check on my mom."

"Mollianne! Stop!" AJ scolded "You are not going home. I'm taking you back to school."

Mollianne broke down and started to cry, "No! Please sir, I don't want to go back to school. I just want to go home. I want to see my mom. I need to see her."

AJ took a breath, "Oh Mollie, Scottlynn is fine. I promise. I was just running out to get her some ginger ale, but she's fine."

"I need to see her. Please!" Mollianne begged through tears "I need to see my mom."

AJ nodded, "Okay, but I'll be talking to Callie about this. You can't leave school before the end of the day. There will be a consequence for this."

Mollianne nodded but didn't really listen to him, "Okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just take me home to my mom."

Later after school when Connor picks up Janelle from school, she gets in the car and actually displays expression on her face rather than the poker face he and Jude are used to seeing.

"Hey J, how was school?" Connor asked

"It was good. I'm getting better at reading and I read in English class today." Janelle told him "My teacher was happy that I participated."

Connor smiled, "That's amazing, J. I'm so proud of you."

"Tonight when I read Emmy her bedtime story, I want you and Jude to stay and listen." Janelle stated "So you can hear me read too."

Connor nodded, "Jude and I would be honoured to hear you read."

Meanwhile back at school Amelia is saying goodbye to Raiden before she heads home with her dad and before his mom comes to pick him up.

"Rai, I'll see you on Monday." Amelia said "Ugh! That seems so far away."

"It will be Monday before you know it." Raiden replied

Amelia gave a nod and then leaned in and kissed him.

Jesus came up behind her and Raiden pulled away from Amelia.

"Why'd you pull away?" Amelia wondered looking confused

Jesus cleared his throat, "What are you doing, young lady?"

Amelia jumped and turned around, "Daddy! It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?! Cause it looks like you were kissing a boy." Jesus stated

"He's my boyfriend, dad." Amelia responded

Jesus pulled his daughter away, "Come on. We'll talk about this at home with your mother, but in my opinion you are too young for a boyfriend."

"I'm thirteen, dad." Amelia said and she walked "Uncle Jude started dating Uncle Connor when he was my age."

Jesus shook his head, "Well that's different."

"Why?" Amelia questioned

"Because Uncle Jude is my brother and you're my little girl." Jesus half-shouted.

Amelia scrunched her nose angrily, "You are being so unfair and a hypocrite. I hate you!" She ran away from him and got into the backseat of his car, knowing that the house was too far away from the school to run to.

With Arabella, she arrives home after Mariana picked her up from school. Arabella walks into her house and shutters when she sees Mat stumbling in the house like he's drunk. She flashes back to her first daddy from when she was four years old.

- _Flashback: Seven years ago -_

 _Four year old Arabella's father, Ridge stumbled into her room after he returned home from work._

 _"Hey princess, daddy needs to unwind." Ridge told her "You want to help daddy relax by playing our game, princess?"_

 _Arabella gave a solemn nod, "Yes daddy." She stood up from her barbie castle and walked towards her daddy. She let him undress her and caress her body._

 _"Oh princess, you are so pretty. Daddy loves you so much." Ridge said to her as he fondled her flat breast. "Can you give your daddy a blow job please, princess?"_

 _"Anything for you, King Daddy." Arabella replied as she obeyed her daddy and gave him a blow job._

 _Ridge got turned on. He picked up the child, carried her to the bed, laid her down on it, and then stuck his penis in her vagina._

 _"Ow! Daddy!" Arabella cried "Daddy, it hurts!"_

 _"Pleasure hurts, princess." Ridge informed the girl "Now shh, don't let mommy hear us. She wouldn't be happy about this and then she'll send you back to where you came from."_

 _Arabella gave a nod, "Okay, daddy."_

 _"Do you love me, princess?" Ridge asked_

 _Arabella nodded, "Of course I love you, King Daddy."_

 _"I love you too, Princess Arabella." Ridge told her "And you want your daddy to be happy, right?"_

 _"Yes, King Daddy. I want you to be happy." Arabella responded_

 _Ridge pushed himself inside Arabella again, "Then you'll let me do whatever I want to you, princess. And remember this isn't wrong. We aren't doing anything wrong. This is what daddies and daughters who love each other do."_

 _Arabella scrunched her face from the pain, "Okay, King Daddy. I know. I believe you."_

 _Ridge smiled and stroked her head, "You're so good for your daddy, princess. You're such a good little girl."_

 _\- End of flashback -_

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Mat wondered

Arabella shook her head, "Nothing."

"Come on, baby. You can talk to daddy." Mariana encouraged her daughter

Arabella took a breath, "Daddy Mat, are you drunk?"

Mat furrowed his eyebrows and shook her head, "No baby girl, I'm not drunk. I haven't even had a drink. Why?"

"My first daddy would get drunk sometimes and then he'd hurt me." Arabella explained

Mat bent down to the little girl's level, "I will never hurt you, baby girl. I promise. I will protect you for as long as I live."

Arabella gave a timid nod and tried her hardest to believe him, "Okay daddy Mat."

"Can I give you a hug, sweet girl?" Mat wondered

Arabella gave a slow nod, "Yeah."

Mat gently hugs Arabella. She hugs him back and for once actually feels safe near him. She doesn't think that he'll hurt her like her first daddy.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

At AJ and Callie's house, Mollianne is in Scottlynn's room talking to her mom.

"Mollie, I'm so disappointed in you. Causing trouble at school and leaving school before the end of the day." Scottlynn stated "That's not like you."

Mollianne looked down, "I know. I'm sorry, momma. I just needed to see you. I couldn't stand being in school without you. I was worried about you the whole day, mom."

"Well I'm fine, baby girl. I'm getting better." Scottlynn assured Mollianne. Then she added in a firm tone, "But you need to stay in school. I told you this morning that not going to school wasn't an option. When I said that I meant to stay for the whole day."

Mollianne gave a nod, "Okay mom."

Suddenly their eight year old foster sister Elizabeth skipped into the room.

"Hi Scottie." Elizabeth said

Scottlynn smiled, "Hey sweet girl."

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?' Elizabeth asked

Scottlynn shook her head, "No I'm good."

"Are you sure, mom?" Mollianne double checked

"Maybe just some cuddles from my sweet baby girl and my little Lizzie." Scottlynn stated

Mollianne happily laid down on the bed and then Elizabeth crawled onto the other side of the bed. Both of the girls happily snuggled into each of Scottlynn's sides.

Meanwhile AJ is downstairs talking to Callie about the situation with Mollianne.

"Mollianne did what?!" Callie explained shocked

AJ nodded, "Your sister said she started a riot at school and then I caught her walking home as I was heading to the store."

Callie sighed and shock her head, "Well that's not okay. We can't let her get away with that or think that she can act however she wants with no consequences."

"I couldn't agree more and that's what I told her." AJ agreed with his wife

Meanwhile with Jesus and Amelia, who are walking into the house. Jesus is going on and on about that one kiss he saw Amelia and Raiden share. He just keeps lecturing her even though Amelia stopped listening.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she walked out of the kitchen towards the front door

"Mom, dad's being totally unfair!" Amelia told her mother

Jesus shook his head, "I caught our daughter kissing a boy."

"His name is Raiden and he's my boyfriend." Amelia defended

Jesus' fumed, "You're grounded. You're not allowed to have a boyfriend or date."

"Both of you calm down." Emma intervened. Then she turned to her daughter, "Amy, you're not in trouble but I need you to go to your room so I can talk to your father."

Amelia nodded and headed upstairs, while Jesus just stared at his wife in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Jesus asked upset

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Emma wondered as she crossed her arms

Jesus fumed, "I'm...I'm..."

"I think you're not ready to let our little girl grow up." Emma said "But you have to let her. She should be allowed to have a boyfriend."

Jesus opened his mouth to protest.

"She's allowed to have a boyfriend, Jesus." Emma spoke not letting Jesus put his two cents in "And she can go on chaperoned dates."

Jesus sighed, "Okay fine, and you were right. I just want her to stay my little girl."

Emma nodded, "I know. Me too, but if we don't let her grow up she'll wind up hating us and we'll lose her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're right." Jesus agreed "Now let's go talk to our daughter."

Back AJ and Callie's couch after dinner, they sit on the couch with Mollianne to talk about her consequence for getting in trouble at school and leaving school before the end of the day.

"So I talked with AJ about your actions today and we've decided that you're grounded for two weeks." Callie told Mollianne "The only places you are allowed to go are school and home."

Mollianne shook her head, "This isn't my home and you can't ground me. Only my mom can and you definitely aren't her."

"We are your guardians, Mollianne. We can ground you if we deem fit." AJ said firmly "And Scottlynn isn't your mom. She's your sister."

"That's not true! She's always taken care of me like a mother and she's the only mother that I've ever had." Mollianne yelled angrily at AJ "So you're wrong. Scottlynn is my mom. She is!"

"Mollianne Bryn, you may not yell at us." Callie scolded

Mollianne is fuming now, "Just shut up and don't tell me what to do!" Then she stood up from the couch and ran upstairs.

Callie sighed softly, "Oh, what are we going to do about her? Her dependence upon Scottlynn is worse than mine and Jude's was when we first got to my moms."

"We just got to keep reinforcing that we are going to be her parents now, and have a talk with Scottlynn about stepping down from the role of mother." AJ explained

Meanwhile at Brandon and Lou's house in Hallianna's room. She's checking her Instagram and scrolling through the uploads. Suddenly she notices that she's sent a DM.

Hallianna checks her DMs and reads the one that she's been sent. It says: I hope this is my Hallianna. Hallianna Jade Roberts. This is your mom Avianna. I would love to see you, baby. I'm clean and sober. I've gotten my life together. I just want a relationship with you, even if it's not as your mother.

Hallianna sighed as she read it. She wanted to delete it, but decided to reply instead.

'Hi mom. You got the right person. I'll meet with you. Tomorrow at 4:00 pm at the park you and dad used to take me to. Does that work?' Hallianne typed. She left out a nervous breath after responding to her biological mother's DM.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

It's the next day, which is Tuesday. It's in the afternoon, 1:00 pm to be exact. Arabella is at her appointment with child psychologist Millie.

"Arabella, you remember meeting with me before. Right?" Millie asked

Arabella gave a nod, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you some questions. Is that alright?" Millie wondered

Arabella nodded again. Still she uttered not a word.

"Are you a happy little girl? Do you like your new mom and dad?" Millie questioned

Arabella gave a nod, "I love my mommy. Daddy Mat is okay, I guess."

Millie smiled softly, "What about your brothers William and Andrew? Do you get along with them?"

"Yeah." Arabella replied

"Okay and what about school?" Millie inquired "Do you have any friends?"

Arabella nodded and reverted back to not talking.

"That's good. Sounds like you are a happy girl." Millie replied

Arabella pursed her lips, "Except sometimes mommy gets mad at me."

"She does? What for?" Millie wondered

"Oh you know, when I don't eat my vegetables or when I play rough with my brothers." Arabella lied

Millie looked intrigued, but she was unconvinced, "But then everything's okay? It's all fine again?"

Arabella smiled and nodded. Not a word was spoken though.

"Well you seem like an ordinary little girl." Millie stated "I can't imagine why your parents wanted me to meet with you again."

Arabella furrowed her eyebrows, "I am? I'm ordinary?"

Millie gave a nod, "Yeah. I don't think we have much more to talk about. You don't seem like you need to be here."

"Well..." Arabella started "Daddy got mad at me the other day when I was playing with William."

"Okay and what happened?" Millie inquired

Arabella took a breath, "He hurt me. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't."

"And how did that make you feel?" Millie asked

Arabella scrunched her nose, "Mad. I going to kill him."

Millie gave a nod, "And how are you going to do that, Arabella?"

"Burn him in a house fire, when he's asleep." Arabella replied

Millie sighed softly, "Okay. Well you are definitely not an ordinary little girl."

Arabella smiled deviously, "I'm not?"

Millie shook her head, "No. Ordinary little girls don't want to kill their fathers."

Arabella looked serious and didn't say a word.

Meanwhile with Janelle, she walks into the library and goes up to the desk.

"Um can...do you have a library book club or reading club for teens that I can join?" Janelle wondered

The librarian, Miss Carrie nodded, "Yes. Would you like to sign up?"

"Yes please." Janelle requested

"Okay." Miss Carrie replied as she handed the girl a sign up sheet. "Write your name and number on this and take it home for a parent to sign."

Janelle took a breath, "Um I don't have parents. I'm a foster kid."

"Okay well maybe one of your foster parents will sign it for you." Miss Carrie stated

Janelle gave a nod as she sighed softly, "Okay." Then she took the sign up sheet and left the library. She didn't head back to her foster dads' home though, she made a detour and headed to her foster grandmas' house.

"Hey honey, what brings you here?" Lena asked after opening the door to see Janelle on her doorstep

"I needed to talk to you or Stef." Janelle stated

Lena gave a nod as she ushered the girl inside, while looking around for her son and son-in-law, "Um...do Jude and Connor know you're here?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Janelle replied

"Oh I don't know, honey." Lena said skeptically

Janelle sighed, "Please, don't tell them. I don't want them to know."

"Okay. Well what's this about?" Lena wondered

Janelle took a breath, "I..um...I was wondering...well I want to join a reading club a the library so I can practice my reading more, but I need a parent to sign it."

Lena gave a nod, "Okay."

"I was wondering if you'd sign if for me." Janelle told the woman

"Oh..um honey, I don't think I could." Lena said "You have to ask Jude or Connor."

Janelle looked dishearten, "Okay I'm sorry to have taken your time."

"No honey, you didn't take my time." Lena replied as she shook her head, "I love seeing you and my other grandkids, but you need to talk to Jude and Connor about this. They are your guardians and I know they love you a lot. They were waiting to ask you because they want you to be ready, but they want to adopt you."

Janelle took in the information and nodded. Then she took a breath, "Will you go with me to ask them? Please grandmama?"

Lena gave a smile, "Of course. Come on, I'll drive you."

At the park with Hallianna's birth mom Avianna. Hallianna shows up and finds her mother sitting on a bench.

Hallianna breaths deeply before walking over. It was an understatement to say she was nervous.

"Hey." Hallianna spoke once she was standing in front of her biological mother.

Avianna looked up and smiled, "Hey baby. You're so grown up and beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Why did you want me to meet you?" Hallianna asked almost angry

Avianna took a breath, "Um...I was wondering if you'd allow me back into your life. I'm not looking to be your mom. I just..."

"Good." Hallianna interrupted "I already have a mom and a dad. I'm getting adopted in a little over a week."

Avianna smiled, "I'm happy for you baby."

"And I'm sorry, but I don't want a relationship with you. I just wanted to tell you to you face that I hate you." Hallianna added "You chose drugs and alcohol over me and my brother after dad died. That's when we needed you the most."

"I'm sorry." Avianna apologized sincerely "I'm...so...sor..."

"Don't." Hallianna stopped her "Kenneth...Kenny is dead because of you. Because I have to protect him when he was practically a baby and I was just a child myself. Losing my brother hurt more than losing you, because I had lost you from the moment dad died." Her baby brother was three when he died and she was eight. She used to blame herself for her brother Kenneth's death, until Brandon and Lou told her that she shouldn't because she was just a child at the time. There was nothing she could do.

Avianna looked sad, "I'm sorry."

Hallianne shook her head, "I hate you, and I never want to see or hear from you again." Then she turned and walked away.

Back with Millie, she sent Arabella out to the waiting room and is now talking to Mariana.

"So what's wrong with my daughter?" Mariana asked

"She shows signs of being severely unattached when it comes to men, which is to be excepted given what she said during the first visit." Millie explained

Mariana pursed her lips, "What can we do to fix that?"

"Um well, I believe Arabella has RAD. Reactive attachment disorder. I'm going to recommend she visit a specialist." Millie stated

"There's a treatment for it?" Mariana hoped

Millie gave a nod, "The specialist I'm going to refer you to has a method that has been proven to work, but it requires both parents." She writes down the person's name and number: 'Ashley Boher, 415-211-7352'. Then she handed the paper to Mariana, "I'll call ahead and let her know that I referred you. Tomorrow morning you can call to make an appointment."

Mariana gave a nod and smiled, "Okay. Thank you."

Back with Hallianna when she returned home, Lou and Brandon are standing by the door with their arms crossed.

"Where were you, young lady?" Brandon questioned sternly

Hallianna hugged him and hugged Lou, "Thank you. Thank you for choosing to be my mom and dad."

"Of course, hon." Lou replied a little confused "What happened today?"

"Nothing." Hallianna said "I...just...I never thanked you."

Lou draped her arm around the girl's shoulders, "Come sit and talk to me and dad."

Hallianna shook her head, "I just want to go upstairs to my room."

"Okay." Brandon replied "If you want to talk, baby, we're here for you."

Hallianna nodded, "I know, dad." Then she headed upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile with Callie and Scottlynn, Callie took Scottlynn out to the beach to relax and talk.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you?" Callie stated "That and we need to talk about Mollie."

Scottlynn gave a nod, "I know. I heard her yelling at you and AJ. I talked to her about that. I told her she couldn't talk to you two like that. She's grounded for three weeks."

"Okay. I appreciate that, but AJ and I Mollie to listen and obey us and not agree when we punish her." Callie explained "We had grounded her for two weeks. We would love to be yours and Mollie's parents if you will let us."

Scottlynn looked like she was contemplating what had been said, "Okay. We'll talk to Mollie together."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	18. Chapter 18

Lena drives Janelle home. She walks the teen girl up to the doorstep.

Janelle talks a nervous breath and knocks on the door.

"You can just walk in. It's your house too." Lena assured the girl

Janelle sighed softly and then opened the door, "Jude? Connor?"

"Janelle, sweetie, where were you?" Connor asked as he walked towards the front door. He smiled at Lena and hugged, "Ma? What are you doing here?"

"Bringing your daughter home." Lena replied as she hugged her son-in-law back "She paid me a visit and she has something to ask you."

Connor looked at Janelle, "What would you like to ask me, sweet girl?"

After a few seconds of silence, Lena gave Janelle a gentle nudge to get the girl to speak up.

Janelle turned and glared at Lena, "Okay, okay, grandmama." Then she turned back to Connor, "Um I...I wanted to know if you'd sigh this paper. I want to join a reading club at the library, but I need a guardian...I mean parent to sign it."

"Of course I'll sign it." Connor told the girl as he took the paper "I'm glad that you want to read. I'll give youth paper back tomorrow, and we'll take it back to the library together."

Janelle smiled and hugged him, "Thanks."

"And in the future, if you want to join a club or a group or anything, come to me or Jude." Connor informed her "Okay."

Janelle gave a nod, "Yes sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir', sweet girl." Connor replied

"Okay." Janelle answered with a nod. Then she added, "I'm going upstairs to work on my homework." She walked up the stairs to her room.

Connor turned back to Lena after watching Janelle walk up the stairs, "Thanks again for bringing her home."

"You're welcome, bud." Lena responded "It was no trouble."

Meanwhile at AJ and Callie's house, Callie, AJ, and Scottlynn sit down with Mollianne to talk to her.

"So am I in trouble?" Mollianne wondered

AJ shook his head, "No, not at all. We just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Mollianne questioned

"Well..." Scottlynn started "We need to talk about you, about you not listening to AJ and Callie."

Mollianne furrowed her eyebrows, "But mom, you're my mom. They're not my parents. They're nothing to us. You know this is just temporary. Why should I listen to them?"

Scottlynn shook her head, "No Mollie, they're our guardians. You have to learn to listen to them. They have your best interest in mind, just like I do. You need to listen to them. No ands, ifs, or buts."

"But..." Mollianne started to protested

Scottlynn sighed softly, "Mol, I know we haven't had the best history with foster parents in the past, but trust me when I tell you that AJ and Callie do have your...our best interests in mind. You do trust me, right?"

"Of course, mom." Mollianne replied. She gave a sigh, "But..I can't trust them. I'm scared."

"I know it's scary to open up and make yourself vulnerable. I'm struggling with that too. We can learn how to trust together." Scottlnn explained "But when I tell you, that you have to listen to Callie and AJ I expect you to. Understood?" Scottlnn explained

Mollianne gave a nod, "Yeah. I understand, mom. I'm sorry." Then she turned to Callie and AJ, "I'm sorry, Callie. I'm sorry, AJ."

"You're forgiven, sweetheart." Callie assured the girl "But just to clarify, you will start listening to and obeying AJ and I, correct?"

"Yeah. I'll try my best. I promise." Mollianne stated

AJ gave a nod, "Okay. We'll hold you to that promise."

Mollianne hugged Scottlynn, "I didn't mean to let you down, mom." Tears spilled from the thirteen year old's eyes

"I know you didn't, baby. You're a kid. You're going to make mistakes and that's okay." Scottlynn responded as she hugged Mollianne back

"Do you make mistakes, mom?" Mollianne asked

Scottlynn sighed softly, "Yes, of course I do." The truth was though that she hadn't made kid mistakes in years. She hadn't been a kid for thirteen years.

The next morning, Mariana called the specialist that Millie had referred for Arabella.

"Hello? How can I help you?" Dr. Ashley Boher asked

"I'm calling to make an appointment for my daughter Arabella." Mariana spoke "She was referred to you."

Ashley took a breath, "Yeah. Okay let me look at my calendar and check my schedule." She flipped through her planner, "Um...does this Tuesday at 3:30 pm work for you?" Tuesday is in three days.

"Yes, thank you. That's perfect." Mariana said

"Okay. I'll see you then." Ashley replied before hanging up

Mariana walked to the kitchen where Mat was making breakfast.

"Hey love, what's up?" Mat wondered

Mariana took a breath, "I got Arabella an appointment with a RAD specialist for Tuesday at 3:30 pm. The RAD treatment that this doctor uses works better with both parents. Please come to the appointment with us. If you don't want to, I'll do it without you, but I'd appreciate the support."

"Mari, Arabella...she doesn't even like me." Mat said "I don't think I'd even help."

Mariana shook her head, "It's not you she has a problem with. You never hurt her. She's mad at her old dad. He's the one who hurt her, but she was so little she didn't understand why so now she is full of rage and anger and she doesn't even really know why. We have to help her."

Mat sighed softly, "Okay. I'll go. You know I'll always support you, love."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I've been so busy. Life can be hectic and chaotic.


	19. Chapter 19

"What we will be doing is deliberately provoking Arabella's rage. We'll all be holding her. And at first she'll seem very passive, until she realizes she can't get up. That's when you'll see the rage." Dr. Ashley Boher explained. Then she took a breath and added, "Now I have to warn you, this is not pleasant to watch, but trust me, it's only by provoking her rage that we and she will have access to the pain that is buried so deep." Then she asked, "Any questions?"

Mariana turned to her husband, who shook his head, and then she shook her head too.

"Okay. Then let's get started." Ashley said

Mariana went and got Arabella from the playroom and brought her into the room with Mat and Ashley. Ashley sat on the couch and had Arabella lay down -on her back- across Ashley's lap. She had her hands laying on Arabella's stomach. Mariana was holding one of Arabella's hands, and Mat holding Arabella's other hand and her arm down.

"Okay Arabella, you comfy?" Ashley asked

"I'm fine." Arabella muttered coldly turning her head to look at Mariana

Ashley used one of her hands to hold Arabella's chin and gently turn the little girl's head, "Look at me, honey. How do you feel when we hold you like this?"

"It's okay." Arabella replied looked down

"Talk to me, honey." Ashley requested

Arabella turned her head, "Let me go. I want to get up." She squirmed and tried to get up

"Oh you're the boss now?" Ashley wondered "You're going to tell me what to do?"

"Stop!" Arabella screamed as she kicked her legs

Ashley still maintain control, "Doesn't look like you're going anywhere."

Arabella kicked her legs harder, "Let me go! I want to go!"

"Who's the boss, Arabella?" Ashley wondered

"I am! I am!" Arabella yelled as she kicked and squirmed "I can do whatever I want!"

Ashley replied, "Oh yeah? You can't get up. What kind of a boss are you? Not much of a boss, is it?"

"NO!" Arabella screamed."Stop! No! NO!" She started muttering 'no' 'stop'. She got tired and stopped squirmed and her kicks were minimal

Ashley brought her ear close to Arabella's face, "What's that? I can't hear you. What is it?"

"I hate your guts you ugly old bitch!" Arabella proclaimed loudly

"Good. Good. You're getting honest now." Ashley praised "Now look at me when you say that and I want you to say it loud. Okay? I want you to look at me and say it loud. Do you understand? Come on, what are you scared?"

Arabella fumed and yelled louder, "I hate your guts you ugly old bitch! NO! NO!" She started to kick again

"Okay. Okay. Louder, Arabella. Say it again." Ashley instructed

Arabella kicked her legs harder and screamed, "I HATE YOUR GUTS YOU UGLY OLD BITCH!"

"One more time, Arabella." Ashely requested "Say it again."

Arabella groaned as she still continued to kick her legs. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "I HATE YOUR GUTS YOU UGLY OLD BITCH!"

"Okay why do you hate me?" Ashley wondered

Arabella squirmed again, "You won't let me go!"

"Arabella? Arabella, honey, when have you felt this way before?" Ashley asked

"I don't know!" Arabella whined and half cried "Mommy, Mommy, make her stop! Please Mommy, I want to get up!"

Mariana sighed and intervened, "Okay stop." She reached for Arabella, who was crying 'Mommy! Mommy!', and gently pulled her into her arms and stroked the little girl's hair.

Arabella clung to Mariana and sighed relieved as she started to relax.

"Arabella? Arabella?" Mariana spoke

Arabella jumped down from Mariana's lap and made a beeline for the door while Mariana and Ashley called her name.

"No! Don't touch me!" Arabella screamed before opening the door and running out and crying 'No daddy! No!'

Mariana and Mat both got up and rushed to try to console Arabella, however Mariana was stopped by Ashley.

"Please, please, just trust this process." Ashley begged

"You are terrorizing her." Mariana half-yelled "She is horrified."

Ashley responded, "Well that's because she's frustrated and she's full of rage because she's not getting what she wants. What we have to do is get through that rage, into the pain, and through to the empathy."

Mariana took a breath, "How can she learn empathy from cruelty?"

"My intent isn't cruel." Ashley insisted "Is yours?" Then she added, "This is the only way we know how to do it. It's the only way. Or do you think talk therapy is going to help?"

Mariana breathed deeply, but didn't say anything.

"You have a homicidal child on your hands." Ashley stated "Let's try to do something before she kills someone."

Mariana gave a small, solemn nod, "Okay." Then she walked away.

Meanwhile with Callie, AJ, and Mollianne. They are in the car and AJ is driving.

"Where are we going?" Mollianne wondered "Why couldn't my mom come?"

"Where we are going is a surprise." Callie said "And Scottlynn couldn't come because this is going to be a bonding experience so you can learn that you can trust us and so that you won't be so dependent on Scottlynn."

Mollianne sighed, "I don't like this. I want my mom."

"You'll see Scottlynn later." Callie replied

"Stop calling her Scottlynn. She's my mom." Mollianna half yelled.

Callie shook her head, "You know that's not true, Mollie. She's your sister."

"She is. She's my mom." Mollianne insisted softly

Callie sighed softly, "I know how hard adjusting to a new family can be, but not from your side. I was on Scottlynn side of events. When my brother Jude and I came to my moms, Jude was twelve and I was sixteen. I'd always been the one to care for him. I acted more like a mom to him than a sister, and that's what Scottlynn has done for you but Jude and I weren't on our own for as long as you and Scottlynn have been. Jude knew his birth mom, but you..you didn't."

Mollianne's eyes filled with tears, "Please stop. Please just stop."

AJ parked the car as they arrived at the beach, "We're here."

Mollianne unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly jumped out of the car before running onto the beach and away from Callie and AJ.

Callie sighed softly as she got out of the car, "Mollie! Mollie, come back here!"

"How are we going to get through to her?" AJ asked as he shook his head

"I don't know." Callie replied

Back with Mariana, Mat, Arabella, and Dr. Ashley.

"No! No! I'm a good girl. I hate her! I hate you!" Arabella cried. Then she screamed, "No! Stop!" As Mat is laying her on Mariana's lap this time. Arabella is fighting and kicking.

"No! Stop! Let me go! I want to get up! No!" Arabella yelled as she struggled and tried to get up, but to no avail. "No! Stop! NO! No! STOP! NO!"

Mariana spoke, "Say what you said earlier, Arabella. Right at me. Look right at me."

"I hate you! I hate you!" Arabella screamed "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh why? Tell me? Why do you want to kill us, Arabella? Why?" Mariana questioned

Arabella kicked and turned her head, "I don't know."

"Say why, Arabella? Why do you..." Mariana started

"I DON'T KNOW!" Arabella interrupted "I DON'T KNOW!"

"Let it out, Arabella. Let it out!" Mariana said

Arabella screamed in Mariana's face, "I'm going to choke you to death like I did with the hamsters!" Then she turned to Mat, "And daddy, I'm going to stab you to death with a knife! WITH A KNIFE!"

Mat's eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Say why, Arabella." Mariana requested "Why do you want to kill us?"

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Arabella yelled at the top of her lungs.

Arabella panted for breath, meanwhile Mat looked terrified. Arabella struggled, kicked, and squirmed as she tried to get up.

"Go on. Take her." Ashley whispered to Mariana

Mariana pulled Arabella into her arms and hugged her tight, "Okay sweetie, it's okay. It's okay."

Arabella breath heavily and panted from exhaustion as she clung to Mariana for comfort

Ashley rubbed her eyes with her hand.

"I think this takes as much out of us as it does out of her." Mat stated

"I wish there was an easier way." Ashley spoke softly

Mariana looked down at Arabella, "You ready to go?"

Arabella looked up and nodded, still clutching tightly to Mariana.

Mariana kissed Arabella's forehead and picked the little girl as she stood up, "Oh my goodness, you're so big."

It's true that Arabella was big, but she was also small for her age. She only weighed about sixty pounds and was forty inches tall. She was the size of a seven year old.

Mariana walked out of the room carrying Arabella.

"When should we make the next appointment?" Mat asked

"Monday at 4 pm?" Ashley wondered

Mat gave a nod, "Okay." Then he stood up and walked out of her office.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I know I only included two families in this, but the chapter is getting long. Next chapter won't have Arabella, but you'll see her again in chapter 21.


End file.
